Being In Debt to Draco Malfoy
by strawberrylemonade520
Summary: Hermione Granger owes Draco Malfoy her life after the war. How does he get her to pay him back? By marrying him. DmHg. Rated M for language and later scenes…
1. The Most Unexpected Savior

A/N-Wow- I seriously didn't think my next fic would come out right after I ended my last. But, I couldn't help myself! I'm really excited to get this story rolling and I hope the people from my last fic stay with me- and I also hope I hear from new people too! Okay- so, here's the prologue- enjoy:)

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling except the plot.

Summary- Hermione Granger owes Draco Malfoy her life after the war. How does he get her to pay him back? By marrying him. Dm/Hg. Rated M for language and later scenes…

Being In Debt to Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 1- The Most unexpected savior. **

It was getting quiet. Too quiet.

All night there had been _something._

At first, there were screams.

Then, an assortment of different colored lights.

Followed by heat. A lot of heat.

But as she laid there, and as time passed excruciatingly slowly, it got very, very, quiet.

_The war was coming to an end_.

In the distance, she still heard faint yells while the smell of burnt charcoal enveloped her senses. The wind was nipping at her face and began to freeze her aching body.

She opened her eyes. The fire, burning the South tower of Hogwarts School, was bright and enabled her to see a few scattered and lifeless bodies around her. Looking over at the trees she found total darkness, so she turned her head slowly to the left of her to see the lake being illuminated by the moon that rose above it.

Lifting her head, she tried to slip her left elbow beneath her so she could rise up. As soon as she moved her arm, a searing pain shot through it, burning from her shoulder to her fingertips. She jerked it from under her and quickly fell back down with a wince.

Everywhere hurt.

She couldn't even being to count how many broken bones she was now sporting, and the taste of dried blood in her mouth wasn't helping. Her eyes went in and out of focus as her head continued pounding.

She wanted to cry, but was afraid of doing that because she seriously considered that her head just might explode.

Needing a release from this pain, she reached her right arm out from her, and began skimming it along the grass in search of her wand. Just as she reached it…

_Crush_

She let out a strangled cry as she felt massive weight come down on her hand. She pulled her hand slowly into her chest and began rubbing it gently, feeling the tears run down the side of her face and onto the tip of her ears.

She stopped when she realized something. A shadow was cast over her. But what happened to the fire? Looking up, someone was hovering over her. Most likely the same someone who had just ran over her hand. It was wearing a long black robe with the hood pulled over, though it still had a black mask covering the face, keeping the anonymity. He bent down, inspecting her wounds silently.

Hermione was in too much pain to push this person away, and it seemed like she had lost her voice. _"Help…"_ she tried to say in a hoarse, inaudible whisper.

The masked person reached down and grabbed her left wrist, checking her pulse. Her eyes followed his actions precisely, and when they rested on his wrist, she felt her stomach knot up the same time a lump formed in her throat.

He was a Death Eater.

Weakly, she tried to pull away from his grasp, and turned her head away from him, praying he'd leave her be. But, pain shot through her again, shaking her whole body as he roughly picked her up, cradling her in his arms. It seemed he was running, though the exact destination was unknown. All Hermione knew was that she could surely do without the constant bobbing that resulted from each hurried step he took. It was killing her head.

It felt like he was running for a good five minutes, and Hermione became light-headed. The end was coming soon, she knew it. Either she would die in his arms, or he'd kill her first. She silently prayed to God that her friends and fellow order members were okay, and hoped someday her parents understood how she died honorably.

When he stopped, she looked up at the darkened and crowded sky, and saw one star dimly shining through all the dark clouds. It was almost indistinguishable from the clutter of clouds, but it was there. She averted her eyes from the sky and looked to her right, seeing what looked like a massive tree.

"Immobulus" came from a deep but strong voice. Though, it was tired and appeared to have slight apprehension to it.

Suddenly, Hermione was sliding down a rock and landed uncomfortably on her bum. The man entered in after her, and picked her up once again. He ran through the tunnel with her in his arms through the darkness.

He slowed his pace down to a hurried walk, and Hermione heard a wooden floor creak beneath his feet as they ascended stairs. She coughed as soon as dust filled her lungs and sneezed after it tickled her nostrils.

Then man turned a sharp corner and she built up the courage to open her eyes. Hermione looked around, expecting death eaters to come out of their hiding places and encompass her. Instead, she found she was in a small, dusty room. She saw an overturned table with an old and grimy couch behind it. There was also a chair that was slashed in the front, and had cotton busting out of the seams.

"Where?" she voiced softly, her voice cracking. It hurt to even speak.

"Safe. But you're dead if a single movement or noise escapes you." He said sternly.

He walked over to a door next to the fireplace and opened it up, placing Hermione inside. The room wasn't big enough for another person, and she was sitting limply against the wall. She figured this was, once upon a time, some sort of coat closet.

The man shut the door with the flick of his wand, and left after he locked it.

Hermione closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. But, not a second later, her eyes snapped open. She started wide-eyed at the door once realization hit her. She couldn't believe her ears. She'd know that voice _anywhere_, recognizing it on the spot. How could she not? It had tormented her since she arrived at Hogwarts. But she was speechless…and not because of the literal sense…but …but because Draco Malfoy had just saved her life.


	2. The Agreement

A/N- Okay. First, I want to start off by thanking everyone who read and reviewed 'Mistakes'. I was just reading the last of the reviews from the end chapter and I was so elated. I'm glad so many of you really enjoyed that fic; I hope you'll feel the same way about this one too.

Okay so moving on to this story- wow! Amazing responses from the first chapter. Thank you all so much! I enjoy each and every review and love to hear from you. I'm glad I got you guys interested. I would've had this chapter posted up sooner, but I was away for a few days. But now I'm back, and so here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

And thanks g. :)

Disclaimer- You know what- I'm not doing this every chapter, I decided. So, I'm saying here and now that I don't own or have license to any characters or the Harry Potter…well things. I only own the plot.

_Ch1- Hermione closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. But, not a second later, her eyes snapped open. She started wide-eyed at the door once realization hit her. She couldn't believe her ears. She'd know that voice anywhere, recognizing it on the spot. How could she not? It had tormented her since she arrived at Hogwarts. But she was speechless…and not because of the literal sense…but …but because Draco Malfoy had just saved her life. _

**Chapter 2- The Agreement **

Hermione woke up in another dingy room, but this time, she was lying on her back, on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sunlight was creeping through the cracks of the boarded up windows, shining on the dust that was swirling in the air.

She recognized this room. She was in here in her 3rd year. This was the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione quickly jumped out of bed, but as soon as her feet touched the floor, her left leg gave out beneath her and she collapsed. She caught her self on the bed, and slowly tried to pull herself back up. Hermione shook and winced from the pain, and sweat was already dripping from her brow.

"Merlin Granger, you can't even stay in a bed without hurting yourself. That's really sad." Draco Malfoy stood in the door way, wearing the same black cloak from before, except the hood was down and the mask was off. He was tired and beaten, and he held an indifferent look to his face. He was holding a bowl filled with water in one hand, and a cloth in the other.

Draco walked into the room and put the things down on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Walking back around to help her, he halted in his steps when she gave him a warning.

"Stay away from me Malfoy. Or I'll scream." She warned, still half on the floor.

"Hm. Fine with me. But, I should warn you…it probably won't be too effective since we're in the shrieking shack and people expect to hear screams." Draco said, keeping his distance.

"No, mine will be earth shattering, I promise you that. Then people will be up here before you know it, and you'll have a great seat in the cell across from your father in Azkaban." She hissed.

"Right. And _that's_ why we have silencing spells." He said, rolling his eyes and taking a step forward.

"I said stay away!" she yelled.

"I'm just trying to help." He warned.

"I can do it myself." She spat quietly.

Draco closed his eyes and it looked like he was mentally counting to himself. He sighed, opened them, and glared. "Fine mudblood. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I wouldn't move if I were you. Your bones are re-growing and it hurts ten times worse when you don't stay put."

He finished and marched out the door, his robes billowing behind him in true Snape-like-fashion.

With Draco gone, Hermione let her guard down and plopped on the floor, making the room shake and dirt fall from the creaks of the ceiling.

She didn't know how long she laid there in all that pain, but she noticed that the aches were a significantly less amount than the night before. If it was even the night before. She had no idea how long she'd slept here.

But that wasn't really what was bothering her; it was that she was here…by herself… with Draco Malfoy. Death Eater extraordinaire. Everyone knew it; they didn't need the proof of his Dark-mark, although no one could ever seem to find it.

Until Hermione saw it last night.

When he had saved her.

But why? Why _did _he save her? Did he want to kill her himself? No. That couldn't be it because he was trying to heal her a moment ago.

But maybe he wanted her well so he could duel her fair and square? No. That was just plain stupid and vicious…

….on second thought- she wouldn't put it past him.

So what was it? Surely it wasn't just to help her. Draco was _no_ Good Samaritan. He wouldn't just save her- Hermione Granger: the Potter-loving, house elf-activist, order-member, do-gooder, and muggle-born for NO reason.

Nope. There was always a catch.

Well, maybe…wait.

Oh God…

It just fully hit her…

_Draco Malfoy saved her life._

Which ultimately meant that….

…That she owed him hers.

_Hermione Granger owed Draco Malfoy her life._

Yep, this definitely must have been on the top of her list of "Why Life isn't Fair". Being in debt to one's arch nemesis isn't exactly the greatest predicament in the world.

And it wasn't even like Malfoy was the type of person to let her off with a "You're Welcome. It was no problem! I save lives everyday". No, that was Harry's job. But _Malfoy? _No. He was going to make her pay him back. He would milk it for all it's worth…to his _full_ advantage…

And that was enough to destroy her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco came back, true to his word, fifteen minutes later. He looked down and saw Hermione lying on the floor, eyes closed. But, it was obvious she was crying. Her chest was shaking violently and tears were streaming down the sides of her face.

Draco rolled his eyes at her pathetic state and called out to her.

"Granger. I'm going to put you on the bed. If you move, kick, slap, or attempt to attack me in anyway, I _will_ let you fall."

Hermione stopped shaking so Draco took it as the cue to pick her up. He placed his arms underneath her body and heaved her onto the bed, not really caring if it hurt her more.

"Okay, take this."

Hermione opened her eyes and took the vile Draco handed to her. She started at it and looked at him untrustingly.

Draco sighed, "Granger. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't take the bitch way out by poisoning you."

"Because the Avada is _much_ more ethical." she whispered sarcastically.

Draco scoffed, shook his head, and pulled up a chair. He turned the back of it towards Hermione and straddled it, resting his arms on the top and slouching.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Next question." He answered in monotone, closing his eyes slowly at her ignorance.

"Why did you help me?"

"Next question Granger."

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Because I'll get to them later."

"What _should_ I be asking then?" she asked with a bite.

"Well I think before you continue to barrage me with trivial questions that a certain 'thank you' is in order." He stated simply.

"I highly doubt that since you're still holding me captive-"

"I didn't _kidnap _you Granger. I brought you here for your safety."

"So you could kill me by yourself." She accused.

"What? No. Sorry but don't flatter yourself."

"So then why am I still here?" she asked, temper rising.

"Next…question." He drawled.

"Damn it Malfoy! I want to see my friends! I need to know that people are alright!" she shouted.

"Not before we settle some things."

"I have nothing to settle with you!"

"On the contrary Granger. I saved your life. You owe me."

She stared at him, and then responded slowly in a know-it-all manner. "So _that's_ what this is about. You only saved me because you need something in return. MY help?"

"No. I only saved you because I love you and we're meant to marry after the war." He said in a bored voice, examining a scar on his leg. He looked up when he didn't hear a comeback. Hermione's face looked ashen and her eyes went wide. Draco sighed being both annoyed and impatient as he awaited the outburst.

"I'm sorry…you said _what_?" she whispered, moving her fingers in and out of her ears to make sure she heard correctly.

"I didn't stutter."

Silence. Draco held out a hand and started counting down his fingers.

5…

4…

3…

2…

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed. "I'M…YOU…IN LOVE! WHAT MARRIAGE? ARE YOU _ON_ SOMETHING MALFOY!"

"No. But you are. There are a lot of potions working in your body to keep you alive." He said seriously.

"SHUT UP! I'M…I'm leaving!" She said, attempting to get out of bed.

"Granger…"

"AH!" She screamed when a sharp pain exploded in her right arm.

"I told you to stop moving." He sighed.

Hermione could feel the tears coming again. Not from only the physical pain every time she tried to shift…but the emotional anger and frustration…along with a lot of confusion in her head.

She puffed heavily and sat back down, leaning against the head board resentfully as Draco gave her something new to subside the pain.

"Better?"

"NO! If you even _think_ that I'm going to-"

"Granger. You're rambling again. And Malfoy's have more class than to ramble."

"That's why I am _not _a Malfoy. Never will be."

"Never say never." He sneered.

Hermione only stared blankly at him. She was still shocked and had no idea where he was going with this. But it sounded an awful lot like something she wouldn't want to do.

"Right. So, I'll take this time of your briefed silence to fill you in on what you are going to do. Are you listening?"

Hermione stared widely back at him.

"Good. So." Draco stood up from his chair and pushed it aside. He started circling her bed drumming his fingers together, looking for the right words to say. He almost resembled a college professor getting ready to start his daily lesson. While he walked around, it seemed like he shook the sleep off and brought back his normal arrogant demeanor. He stopped and turned to face her. They shared a look for the shortest of seconds, and then he turned and proceeded to circle her.

"Now. The final battle of the war was last night…well into this morning. Around…er- 1:30 A.M. it was starting to die down…and I needed to get out of there. Your side had pretty much won because I think Scarhead was dueling it out with Voldemort around that time…and Voldemort fell."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked excitedly, although she was feeling much worse.

"Yes because I felt weak. And, I looked down at my arm, and the mark was gone. So. My side lost. And, I knew the rest of the school and your people were going to track each of us down if they could, so I needed a plan to get out safely. But, I realized that even if I did, I couldn't show my face back at school again next year unless I had proof that I wasn't involved. I mean, of course everyone knew I wasn't on the light side…that's a little far-fetched…but, I thought I could get away with not 'being in it at all'. And, I just so happened to step on your hand at the exact same time-"

"You selfish pig." Hermione started, eyes burning with hate in every way…probably formulating different ways she could send Draco six feet under without getting caught.

"Wait, not done." He smirked. Oh how she hated that smirk. "So, as I was saying. I stumbled across you and thought of the perfect plan. You are my ticket out of Azkaban."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I am NOT helping you Malfoy. _You_ are a _Death_ _Eater_. You probably killed many innocent people last night and I refuse to take part in any of this! I can't even believe you think _I _would help _you_ stay out of a well deserved place." she spat.

"First of all. You ARE helping me. Secondly, I'm not a death eater. And even if I was…there is no reason saying that any longer seeing as it won't help my case none. And third, there weren't even that many causalities at all. Potter defeated Voldemort relatively quickly, and the Death Eaters were commanded not to kill, but only make people suffer-"

Hermione scoffed, "Only…"

Ignoring her, he continued "-like, with the Cruciatus and things. He thought just incase we ended up in jail that at least he could get us out with a minor unforgivable, but with an Avada it'd be a death ticket for sure…and he wanted to keep all the followers he could when he 'rose again'."

"I can't believe you're saying this. And you don't know that. Any unforgivable can get you a kiss."

"AND in any case, if it means anything, I didn't kill anyone- in or outside of the war. Death Eaters still in Hogwarts 'were too young.' I hurt some last night, but it was only in self defense."

Hermione glared.

"Besides, I saved your life Granger. Do you really want to be in debt to me for longer than you have to?"

"I don't want to be in debt at all! And I'm not- I didn't ask you to help me."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, if I had known it was you, I wouldn't have." She murmured, but he caught it.

"Fine. You want to die? Because that's how you would have ended up if I didn't find you." Draco shouted, pulling out his wand.

"No!"

He smirked, and placed it back down.

"I mean…no. But, I don't even understand what you're asking me to do."

Draco sighed. Not from boredom this time, but it looked like he was trying to find a way to say these painful words. "Marry me."

"What!"

"Ma-r-ry. Me. You know, it's that thing, where two people get together-"

"Don't patronize me." She hissed.

"C'mon Granger. You scratch my back I scratch yours?" he smirked.

Silence.

Hermione was speechless. It seemed all she was capable to do was send spiteful death glares.

Draco grinned. "No? Okay, here's the deal Granger. We get married. For one year. Our final year at Hogwarts. We get divorced right after the summers over and go on with our lives, separately."

"Why?"

"Urgh! Put the pieces together Granger! If we say we're married, you can _lie_. Say I wasn't involved. Say we were together last night and then you ran off to fight. Or…or say we _were_ together the whole time. I don't know…Say _anything_. You know that if it comes off of your 'pure' lips then the whole wizarding world will deem your word as law."

"No one will believe us."

"Who cares? They might not _want_ to but they will have to. You'll be their evidence."

"But I fought in the war! People knew I did. I'm a faithful order member… They would have noticed me." She reasoned.

"Yeah for like… a _second_. And then it was everyone for themselves. Do you remember seeing your precious Potter or Weasley _once_?" Draco said using his arms for emphasis; he was really into making this plan work. He had too, his life depended on it.

She didn't answer and started playing with the sheets.

"You could have been _anywhere_. Like with me. It all fits." He said smirking, raising his arms around him.

"And why should I say yes?" she asked folding her arms across her chest, eyes narrowed.

"For many reasons. Mainly it goes for everything your side stands for. With this war over, you know our marriage will be the center of the wizarding community for a while. It promotes unity in just about every aspect…especially to your precious Dumbledore. You know, mudblood…pureblood, Gryffindor…Slytherin, good…bad, and so on and so forth. AND the world will love it. 'Draco Malfoy willing to taint his bloodline for his one true love.' The people are obsessed with happy endings. It's actually quite nauseating." He added as an afterthought.

"But _I_ don't stand for it. I'd be living a lie and…I don't live lies."

"Oh come off your high horse Granger, the world doesn't revolve around you. The only real problem is those stupid Gryffindor twits you call friends and your stupid Order members…who _should_ all be happy for you when you think about it."

"That's not a good enough reason. And I can't believe _you_ of all people are judging _my _friends."

Draco glared because he lost that argument. "Well fine…unity…Dumbledore…and I saved your life."

"Still…that's a bit extreme! Actually, it's ridiculous! I refuse."

"Granger you aren't making this any easier for me. I really hate asking _you_ of all people this…one of the persons I despise most. But, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"There are plenty other muggle-born witches in the school who'd _love_ to do this for you. Why me?"

"Because you're the most fitting for the job and you know it. Face it, Granger-" she shot another glare. He knew he needed to add something in this to win her over. "-okay… maybe I'll put some money in there too."

"I don't want your blood money!"

"It'll help you. Get an apartment after school…get your ridiculous spew off the ground…"

"S.P.E.W!"

"Same thing-" he ignored her huffing. "…though that needs to be buried. Honestly, it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Freeing house elves. And you're supposed to be brilliant."

"Excuse me! But how do you know they don't long to be saved!" she fumed, insulted.

"I have _eyes, _Granger."

"But-"

"_Anyway_- who knows what you'll do with it. But, you can't say a little money isn't helpful."

"Malfoy isn't there _anything_ else you want from me?" she begged. "I'll do anything else. I just can't…ugh it hurts to say it… _marry_ you. That means I would have to be your wife…"

"Wow Granger. Nothing gets past you."

"I'd have to touch you, and act like I like you…"

"Worse, you'll have to act like you…l-…love me. And that's much harder for me than you, trust me."

"Oh I know Malfoy. Because I actually have what you need to love. It's called a soul."

"Shut it. And it's only in public. NOT behind closed doors. The thought of spending the night with you is repulsive."

"The feeling is mutual. Though, I'm not one for a public display of affection."

"If you're my wife…then you are."

"Ew. Maybe. But what about Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know. They're you friends. Deal with it. But you can't tell them. Not a word breathed to _anyone_. Understand?"

"NO! I have to tell someone the truth, I'll go crazy!"

"No." he growled dangerously.

"Well what about you? I know you won't be able to refrain yourself from…partaking in distasteful activities." She said with a disgusted look like she ate something sour.

He rolled his eyes. "You are _such_ a prude. I think you'd make my great _grandmother_ worry about how uneventful your sex life is…or lack thereof."

"Better to be reserved than promiscuous." She folded her arms across her chest.

Draco scoffed, "No it's not."

"Still, it won't work if everyone knows your cheating on me!"

"Fine. Just stop yelling…Your voice is so irritating. I'll think of some other way."

"Don't get caught. Because then your money and time will go wasted if you ruin this."

"But if you agree, you better be the best damned actress I've ever seen, or else, it's my arse. And if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me."

Hermione glared.

"Now, I was thinking around 5,000 galleons." Draco said simply. "Is that enough?"

Hermione gasped. That was a lot of money just to pretend. But, it _was_ Malfoy, and it _was_ a whole year.

"15." Hermione sneered.

"No." Draco spat.

"Hm. Fine then. Thanks for healing me but I'm leaving. Hope the dementors aren't too hungry for soul-"

"Okay 15." He growled. "You galleon-digging little bi-"

"No. I will not have you speaking to me like that anymore."

"Fine, just shake on it. And _no_ it's not a regular handshake. Magic's involved and there will be consequences for either who breaks it."

Hermione thought to herself. Did she really want to do this? There would be a lot of explaining…and very unhappy friends…but it was a lot of money. And she _did_ owe him. She figured if she didn't do this, he'd make her life a living hell….And, well- Dumbledore _would_ be elated…and if Dumbledore's happy then everyone else would learn to accept it. _'Ugh- I'm going to regret this'_ She thought as she slowly held out her hand.

Draco took her hand and tapped her palm once with his wand, and did the same to his hand. Then they grabbed hands and made the deal.

"Marriage for _one_ year. To help me stay out of Azkaban. Can each tell one person, and neither can have any sex partners…………………inside of school."

"Malfoy!"

He squeezed her hand hard and she didn't object any further.

"At the end of the next summer, marriage is annulled and I receive 15,000 galleons for my services….and you cannot use the excuse of 'saving my life' anymore because my debt will be repaid…so…anything else?"

Draco shook his head and they let go of each others hands, not feeling much of a difference except for the simple yet tasteful gold band that appeared around each of their left ring fingers. Hermione stared at it angrily while Draco was more than pleased for getting his way.

"Malfoy get me out of here. I need to see my friends."

"It's _Draco_. Surnames won't go over well with the people. And no. Not till I finish healing you."

"It's called St. Mungo's, Mal- _Dra-co_!"

"No _Hermione. _ It can't look like you were in the war."

"Oh this is absurd! I can't _believe_ I agreed to this! What was I thinking?" she said more to herself than him.

"Maybe the 15,000 galleons made you feel better. Now lay back down."

Hermione angrily complied as Draco put the warm cloth over her head and made her drink more potions. As she glared at him while taking deep, calming breaths, she new this would be one long year.


	3. Visiting Harry

A/N- Hey everyone. Terribly sorry for the delay. I had this chapter ready around the 23rd, but I needed to do the finishing touches….so right as I was about to, my mom said we were leaving for Pennsylvania a day earlier...which was that night…so, long story short, I didn't get a chance. (I was at dance camp all week). But, I came home today and felt horrible, so I had to get past my exhaustion and post this chapter. And, nothing really exciting happens in this chap, I actually just needed to post this as an interlude into the school year because I didn't want to jump right into it. Anyways, hope it doesn't suck and you still enjoy it. :)

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys! You made me happy before my trip. Oh…and to answer a question or two- lameydovey- Thank you so much for pointing that out! I completely forgot about the age thing. So yes, EVERYONE- Hermione and Draco are 17! Sorry about that guys. xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- Thanks for bringing that up too. I should have made that clearer but no, they're not having a wedding in this one. I can't think of more vows! And plus, the vows would be totally forced anyway. Lol. Darkprygoddess374- That's a really good point. I wasn't going to do the money at first because I thought the same exact thing, but then, I don't know. For some reason I just couldn't see Hermione agreeing to that, even if it was immoral to decline his requests. I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading the story though!

All right- I hope I cleared up those few things. If anyone has anymore questions or whatever…just ask!

On with the story! And an updates coming soon:)

Ch2-_"Oh this is absurd! I can't believe I agreed to this! What was I thinking?" she said more to herself than him._

"_Maybe the 15,000 galleons made you feel better. Now lay back down."_

_Hermione angrily complied as Draco put the warm cloth over her head and made her drink more potions. As she glared at him while taking deep, calming breaths, she new this would be one long year._

**Chapter 3- Visiting Harry**

It was ludicrous. _Absolutely_ Ludicrous. **No one**would believe them. Could _she _even believe it? I mean, how could he ask her this? No, how DARE he ask her this? Well. Whatever. It didn't matter because they wouldn't get away with it. The notion was just…implausible. Everyone knew they were total opposites in ALL aspects.

They fought on opposite sides.

They had different friends.

Different morals (if he had any…)

Different views.

For Merlin's sake…they couldn't even stay in a five foot _radius_ of each other without wishing death upon the other.

No. It would never work.

"C'mon Granger. You have to. We agreed and you owe me your life." He taunted.

"Stop using that excuse." She spat.

Over the past two days, Hermione had healed and looked as healthy as she always did, while Draco was the same as well: arrogant, indifferent, and smirking.

It was the second to last week of the summer. Draco had stayed with her the past couple of days, _naturally_ driving them both insane. They had told her parents about their marriage as soon as she arrived home, and it was a hell of a shock to them both. (And her mother was extremely distressed that she wasn't invited.) Now Draco kept coming over her house at random times, trying to get her parents used to the idea of her new husband. However, Draco had yet to tell his mother about his little bride, and he wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer. But, he knew he would have to tell her before it reached the papers because she would go ballistic.

Aside from all that, Hermione hated him now more then ever. Surprisingly, it wasn't because of their "marriage".

….Well, that's a lie. She knew she would _always_ hate him for that.

But, nonetheless, she was ready to "play her role" in this marriage, and she would help Malfoy out. (Though…she didn't _really_ have a choice in that, with or without the money.)

Still… the _real_ thing that was annoying her was that he didn't even give her a day to let it sink in! Not one day to herself to let her acknowledge the fact that she was married to her enemy. Couldn't they have waited until school to start feigning the union? Nooooooo. Why? Because Draco, King-of-the-Purebloods said they needed "_practice_".

_Un_believable.

He really wanted her to die in the most uncomfortable way possible.

The following day, they were walking up towards St. Mungos to visit Harry. Hermione had argued with Draco for an hour on why she didn't want him to come, but he told her he had to…because in reality…what kind of husband would he be if he didn't go with his wife to visit her best friend in the hospital?

Well…a fake one.

He was struggling to get her to hold his hand…she just wouldn't do it. She wasn't even _attempting_ to look like his wife…more like an annoyed sister whose pestering brother kept following her around. Draco asked her _why_ she couldn't just cooperate, and she said she was pretending they were in a fight.

They were probably going to be pretending they were in a lot of fights.

The two walked up to the front desk and Draco grabbed Hermione tightly around the waist with one arm. She subtly struggled, and then turned her head towards him. She narrowed her eyes and he smirked in return.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Er- yes. Can you please tell me what room Harry Potter is in?" Hermione formed a smile.

"Are you family?"

" Well…not exactly but-"

"Then I'm sorry. But only family visitors are allowed at this time."

"But Harry doesn't have any—wait, my name is Hermione Grang- _Ow_…Malfoy…but, I know Harry listed me as Granger"

"Oh, right, right. You may enter. But wait- who is this?"

"He's my husband."

"Alright, go ahead. Room 203."

Hermione thanked her and proceeded down the hall, shoving Draco off of her as she walked. They got to Harry's room and Hermione went in, leaving Draco outside. He didn't really protest because he wasn't in a hurry to see Potter anyway.

Draco sat down on a chair against the wall in the hallway, staring down the corridor to try and find anything interesting. He was praying some crazy nut job would come stumbling down and entertain him. But, no avail. His head snapped towards the window when he heard Hermione shout for help and he looked down the hallway to see if the healers were coming. He stood there for a good moment just waiting for someone…anyone…so he wouldn't have to do it. Sighing, he walked into the room.

"Malfoy! Go get a healer." She said, stroking Harry's hand. He was lying on the bed and was out cold.

"Why?"

"Harry fainted!"

"That's normal, Granger. Patients tend to fall in and out of consciousness."

"Malfoy just do it!"

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Draco stuck his head out the door and hollered down the hallway. "EVERYONE, QUICK! THE HERO IS IN TROUBLE! STOP SAVING INSIGNIFIGANT LIVES THAT ARE PROBABLY _MUCH _MORE IN NEED OF YOUR HELP AND COME SAVE SAINT POTTER WHO _MERELY _FAINTED!"

Draco shut the door and turned around to Hermione who scowled at him while shaking her head in shame. "You are so…_sad_."

He was so _sick_ of her giving him that 'look'. He did what she asked for, for Merlin's sake, so what was her problem? Did this girl have any sense of humor in her body?

He scoffed and bit back, "Well then, good thing I don't have a mudblood wife to put me down even further, right?…oh wait…"

Hermione grinded her teeth and turned her head

"Why is he out anyway?"

"He saw the ring then turned and saw you out the window."

Draco snorted, "Oh."

Harry started shifting in bed and then sat up.

"Oh, hey Hermione. I just had the weirdest dream...oh HELL no." He looked up at Draco.

"Potter." Draco smirked.

"Hermione…" Harry said shakily, eyes widening in horror. "This is a joke, right? Some sick, twisted, and utterly cruel joke to make me feel better?"

"Oh grow _up_ Potter and get a box of tissues. You may-"

"Draco!"

He looked over at Hermione who widened her eyes warningly for a moment as to say 'snuff it'. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"No joke Harry. I'm sorry, I know it's not what you wanted to hear." Hermione patted his hand.

"But…when did you…_how_ did you…_Malfoy!_"

"Look Potter, here's the shortened version for the challenged. Hermione and I dated. Hermione and I wed. You were sick. We came down. And now we're here." He explained dumbly.

Harry sat in shock. His mouth was agape and he sat there staring, totally at loss for words. A few moments later, it seemed he made a little voice, "And you agreed?"

"Agreed to what, Potter?"

"To come see if I was alright?."

"After _all _you just found out, _that's _what you want to know? Wow."

Harry's mouth still hung open and his brows furrowed; he couldn't even formulate a retort. "Hermione…we need to talk."

"I agree Harry. But, not now. You need rest. I don't want to put more stress on you when you should be in peace."

"I'm injured Hermione, not dead. But, if you want we can talk later." Harry sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Potter, that's enough snuggling with my wife." Draco smirked and walked over to his bedside.

Ignoring him, he continued. "I'm just glad you aren't hurt. How long did you fight?"

"Um…." She started. Hermione looked from Harry to Draco, who raised his eyebrows and awaited her answer nervously, while Harry caught the exchange between the two. "I didn't…really…"

"You didn't?"

"Well. I did…for a little. It's complicated. I'll tell you more about it later, I promise."

With a squeeze of the hand, she walked out of the room and headed towards the exit, followed by Draco.

"Well that was stupid. In that whole 10 minutes… you visited Potter for like, 3 seconds because the bloke couldn't stay awake, _I _had to waste my voice by screaming down the hallway, and then _you_ almost blew our case. What happened to the story you were going to use?"

"It's harder to lie in front of Harry!"

"Pathetic."

"Okay, we need rules Malfoy if this is going to work."

"I agree. You can't go around kissing other people."

"Like who!"

"Like Potter, Weasley-"

"I don't really. And it's strictly platonic…sisterly even."

"Brothers and sisters don't kiss."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Sweet Merlin I honestly _never_ thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth."

"First time for everything…like being married to you."

"_Rule two_…No pushing me off every time I touch you."

"Sorry. It's not my fault I get chills when your skin hits mine."

"Oh really Granger? Hm…that sounds deep. Some call that attraction."

"And others call it revulsion."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty."

"Rule three- Be nicer to my friends."

"But…nice is _such_ a strong word."

"So is Avada-"

"Bloody hell! Um… Fine. I'll try."

"Honest?"

"No."

Nope…never work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Draco came back over around 3 for their "lessons" again, but they ended shortly because Hermione needed to go talk with Harry. Draco didn't want to go again, and was about to go back to his house to do some flying. Ironically, Hermione actually wanted him there, so that they could both be on the receiving end of Harry's anger. And if she was going to make up things on the spot, she wouldn't remember to tell Draco every detailed thing. So, in short, he was strung along…again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Potter, did you know I'm married to Hermione?" Draco smirked sitting in a chair on one side of Harry's bed, ignoring the piercing look he received from his wife.

"I know that, Malfoy" Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh I know you know…I just wanted to see your face when I reminded you." xxx

"Draco!" Hermione scolded while standing opposite Draco, across the bed.

"What love?" He grinned.

"Out. Now."

"But I need to speak with my…er…brother-in-law….sort of."

"No you don't!" she growled.

"Hermione! What did I tell you about growling? Those noises are solely for bedroom purposes." Draco said in a hushed whisper, trying to get it all out before he started laughing.

"Draco!" she shouted incredulously.

"Fine, fine, I'm finished." He mocked, and didn't move from his seat.

"Harry, I'm sorry about him. You know how he is…doesn't get out much."

"Sweetheart, don't place all the blame on me. You know exactly why I don't get out much. You keep me locked in that house so you can come back home and do all the dirty and unspeakab-"

Hermione coughed loudly. "Excuse me." She smiled lightly when Harry moved to rub her back in a hug, and then cast a murderous look at Draco over his shoulder, mouthing 'STOP IT'.

"Well Hermione…I was hoping to have this talk without _him._" Harry snapped.

"Me too." Draco spat.

"You are more than welcomed to leave."

"Enough." She commanded sternly. Draco was about to say something vulgar back at her, but remembered he couldn't anymore.

That sucked.

"Draco, if you want, you can leave. I'll see you later."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

He sat up and turned to walk out the door, and then thought better of it. He figured he'd be doing this a lot, so he had might as well got used to it…and she better had to as well. If she flinched, he would kill her.

Draco turned around and stalked over to Hermione who stood there looking confused at him. He internally took a deep breath, then leant down slowly and softly kissed her rosy cheek. He could feel the heat radiating off of it, no doubt from embarrassment, but thanked Merlin she didn't move. That wouldn't have been good at all.

Draco stood up and smirked at her, and she hesitantly gave a small smile in return. He looked at Harry, who was murderous…still…and started walking towards the door, "Potter."

"Prat."

"Poof"

"Ferret"

"Scarhead"

"Asswipe."

"Fucker."

And then he was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 3 days before they were to board the Hogwarts express, and Draco and Hermione were sitting in the basement. She had moved down there when she turned 14; it was like her own home. There was a bedroom, a TV room, a bathroom, and a mini bar…which she transfigured into a mini kitchen. It was enough room for a few people…but Hermione was already finding that two was a crowd.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Elaborate one, you are."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you seeing as it's none of your business."

"But I saved-"

"Don't. You. Dare."

Some days were better than others…but he was still always there. Sometimes they would hold a civil conversation….for about 40 seconds…and it would turn into a fully heated brawl. They needed to work on that.

She could tell that he hated being around her just as much as she did him, but he needed to be there. They needed to get more comfortable with each other to make this seem believable, and the more they were together, the more people would catch on. And the more to catch on, the more important it'll become. And the more important it'll seem, the better Draco will look.

He was a smart young man.

"So is Potter still owling you everyday to see if I turned evil and killed you yet?"

"Yes."

"All the while not realizing that if I _did_ kill you that it'd be physically impossible for you to write back?"

"Yes."

"And do you continue to tell him to seize that nonsense?"

"Yes."

"And why doesn't he?"

"Because he doesn't trust you."

"Sucks for him."

After a two minute silence….

"What about Weasley."

"Same."

"Hm."

Another two minutes…

"What other friends do you have?"

"Ginny. And I don't know. We haven't talked yet."

"Right."

Silence…

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked, mimicking Draco's deep voice.

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked, "A book." He replied mocking Hermione's tone, but he added a childish face to it.

"Elaborate one, you are."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you seeing as it's none of your business."

"But I saved-"

"Ah, ah, ah…no you didn't Granger." He chided simply, in his regular voice.

She sent a glare and they continued their reading.

Hermione got up and went to the tapping on her window.

"The owl post is here." She informed him.

"Joy." He drawled.

"Here, Dumbledore sent your letter too…which is quite interesting seeing as you don't live here and he still knows where you are."

"Fucking stalker."

"Shut up Mal—AH! Yes! This is brilliant!"

"And it would be even better if you weren't screaming like a wild broad." Draco winced.

"Look! I got Head Girl!"

Draco took her letter, scanned it over once, and gave it back, "Surprise, surprise." He drawled with a forced grin and continued to read his book.

"Well, what does your letter say?"

"I could care less."

"Fine, give it here."

"Don't touch my mail."

"As your wife, I can."

"Touch it Hermione and I swear you're pulling back a bloody stub."

"Touché." She stood there for a second before she smiled and ran away.

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione bolted upstairs to tell her parents. He picked up her paper again to see that the Head Boy was some stupid bloke from Ravenclaw. He scowled at the paper and thought _'Not for long…' _


	4. Celebrity Couple

A/N: Hey everyone! Before I do anything, I have to address 'xxx'. (I don't know if anyone noticed it, but it was towards the end of the last chapter, I think around the second time they went to visit Harry in the hospital.) I wrote 'xxx' because I wanted to know if anyone noticed what recent movie I used that from. I forgot to mention it last chapter, so I just put it here. It's not important really, I just thought it was funny.

Oh I have another question. I heard from someone that this site doesn't really want authors to write personal shout outs anymore. Is that true? If it is, then that makes me sad because I love writing back to you guys to let you know how much I appreciate your reviews. But, I'm not sure about the new rules. So sorry guys. But if you have any questions or whatever, e-mail me!

Anyway, thanks for the responses from the last chapter! Some really made me laugh. Thanks a lot. :) :) :)

Okay so they're all Hogwarts now! So more people, more fights, and more laughs!

Ch3- _"Well, what does your letter say?"_

"_I could care less."_

"_Fine, give it here."_

"_Don't touch my mail."_

"_As your wife, I can."_

"_Touch it Hermione and I swear you're pulling back a bloody stub." _

"_Touché." She stood there for a second before she smiled and ran away._

_Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione bolted upstairs to tell her parents. He picked up her paper again to see that the Head Boy was some stupid bloke from Ravenclaw. He scowled at the paper and thought_ 'Not for long…'

**Chapter 4- Celebrity Couple **

"Bye Mum, mmm, love you." Hermione said pressed against her mother in a farewell embrace.

"Mrs. Granger." Draco said stiffly, holding his hand out. Mrs. Granger took his hand and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Bye Dad." Hermione said, smiling into a hug from her father.

Draco and Mr. Granger just nodded at each other as Hermione and Draco turned away and boarded the train together.

To say a few heads were turned would probably be the biggest understatement of the year.

It seemed as time was frozen, and every single person on the train was entranced with the couple. Hermione smiled timidly as she hurried down the isle to the head compartment, with Draco close behind her, insisting that he sat with her. He strode down the isles smirking at everyone as if he was posing for the magazine cover of _Witch Weekly. _(Which he already did…twice).

Somehow, through way of miracle, no one said anything. They all just stared fixatedly. And aside from how intimidating that was for Hermione, she thanked Merlin she didn't have to answer any questions….yet.

Once they slid into the compartment, that's when everyone moved. Students bomb rushed the two by knocking on the doors and windows, asking all kind of questions. Draco stood up, locking the door and shutting the blinds, and then sat back down.

"That was insane. I felt like a celebrity- making everyone stand still and then rush for my autograph. But that wasn't very fun though." Hermione said, placing her things neatly over the seat on the shelf above.

"Ah yes, the luxuries of being a Malfoy." Draco smirked and laid back on the couch.

Hermione scoffed. "It had nothing to do with who _you_ were, but who you were with."

"Oh like they would all gawk at _you_?"

"No. I'm just saying they were looking at us together….with rings…as in married. I think _that's_ the big shock. Not because 'A Malfoy graced their presence'." She explained.

"Whatever."

She left it at that. She was in no mood for an argument right now. It was her first day back of her last year, and she wanted to have a peaceful train ride. _Not_ that it was uncommon for her and Draco to fight on the ride back to school; each year they'd share unpleasantries and a few spiteful words. But, then they'd be on their way and out of each other's hair.

Boy had _that_ changed.

After a few minutes in silence, the students sat back down and left the couple alone. Fifteen minutes later, a stern knock was heard at the door, and Professor McGonagall entered their compartment. She looked at the two seriously before a small smile formed across her lips.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, on your marriage and your new promotions. I was shocked, to say the least, at hearing of this new union, but with a long talk with the headmaster, we thought it was for the best. So, firstly I would like to send my best wishes for your future together."

"Thank you." Hermione said, trying to fake a smile. On the inside she wanted to throw up all over the woman. 'Their future together?' Give her a break.

"Yes, thank you." Draco said, smirking slightly. Already the most important teachers were on his side. This was turning out as planned.

"Now for your promotions. Mrs. Malfoy, you were already aware that you would be taking on the position of Head Girl at school, correct?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione genuinely smiled. At least there was something she could be proud of without having to share it with the devil himself…one she called 'husband'.

"Now the original Head Boy for this year chose to resign this morning, though his reasons he said were of a personal nature. In this new turn of events, we have decided, since Mr. Malfoy _is _a school prefect and was also a candidate for this position, that he should be the Head Boy for this school year."

"_What_?'

Hermione's jaw had dropped open. This was not supposed to happen! She was looking forward to being with Todd of Ravenclaw as her partner. He was someone responsible, someone who would do all his share of the work, someone who was dedicated, and someone who loved the school.

Basically, someone who wasn't Malfoy.

Now, _she_ would have to do everything. All the work, all the planning, _everything._

To add insult to injury, now he would be around even _more_ often because they were both working AND sharing a living space together.

Life was just _full _of surprises, wasn't it?

Hermione looked over to Draco whose face looked indifferent; like it didn't matter to him if he got the position or not. But his eyes showed something else. They held a satisfactory look, like they were almost… triumphant.

He did something to Todd to make him step down.

What. A. Bastard.

She'd have to find out about that later.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice.

"…and it'd be an honor to represent and help run the school. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I will see you two when we arrive. I expect you'll help lead the first years to Hagrid and make sure the rest of the students get on the carriages." McGonagall smiled brightly and left. But Hermione couldn't believe it. If she wasn't mistaken, McGonagall did a more of something in these past few minutes than she probably had ever done in years.

She smiled…._a lot._

And the weirdest part was that it wasn't even at her star student.

No, it was at her worst.

At Malfoy.

Was it just her, or had the world turned upside down without her consent?

Oh wait, that's right, it did. Right around the same time she went and married a Death Eater.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Hermione turned on him the second the door shut.

"I just got Head Boy. Even _you_ can understand English, Granger."

"What. Did. You. DO?"

"What are you babbling about?' He rolled his eyes while sighing.

"Malfoy this wasn't your position. You don't deserve it! Todd was a very good choice and I know he didn't just resign for 'personal reasons'."

"Stop harassing me."

"I'm not harassing you."

"Oh really? The twenty questions, the constant badgering, the angry eyes…could've fooled me."

"I can't believe you'd sink that low! Does this position mean that much to you that you would blackmail, or threaten, or do whatever it is you did to get this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked.

"You are impossible." She huffed.

"And you're a bitch. Life goes on."

Hermione stared at him and turned to leave. He didn't even ask where she was going, he just took out a magazine from his bag and started reading.

Can you say, asshole?

Though, on second thought…he probably didn't say anything because he figured that she'd be back in about fifteen minutes, seeing as they were on a moving train with no places to go…

But the 'asshole' theory made her feel a lot better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Harry, Ron." Hermione smiled, opening the door and sitting next to Ron; Harry sat across her.

"Hermione." They both replied flatly.

"Oh c'mon boys. There is no need for that. I already apologized and seeing how there is nothing you can do about it, there's no reason to be mean."

"But Hermione, he's Malfoy!" Ron whined. Honestly, sometimes he could be such a baby. It got so annoying.

"He is also my husband." She answered.

"Do you love him?" Ron asked seriously.

For a second, Hermione sat still. No one had asked her that question before, and she and Draco hadn't 'practiced' saying it either. It wasn't as if she _did_ love him, no no…DEFINITELY wasn't that…but actually confronting the question was a lot stranger than she had pictured it.

By not answering, Ron misinterpreted her silence as if he asked the most obvious question on earth… like it didn't even deserve a reply. As if she would say- 'Of course I love him, what kind of question is that?'

"Sorry. Stupid question. You would never marry someone you didn't love."

"Right, stupid question." She said quietly, but she could've sworn Harry gave her that skeptical look. You know, 'that look' where he knew what she was thinking, or why she couldn't answer the simple question.

That boy knew too much for his own good.

"So why are you in here?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to visit you two. It's our last time riding the train up to school."

"Malfoy acted like a complete arse." Ron stated knowingly, ignoring her lie.

Wait, wait, wait…hold the owl. Since when was _Ron_ perceptive on _anything_? Oh right, the world flipped when she wasn't looking…

"Sort of. But it's fine. We always argue."

"He's such a jerk, Hermione. I don't know how you put up with him."

"Honestly Ron, neither do I. So…have you seen Ginny? I need to talk with her."

"She's three doors down."

"Thanks. See you two later."

Walking down the three doors, she found Ginny with some more Gryffindors. Ginny excused herself from the party sensing Hermione needed to talk, and she also figured her friend was uncomfortable with all the sexual questions she received from the girls. Most asking if Draco 'put out' if she 'knew what they meant'. It was strange, and this was just the beginning.

Hermione couldn't find an empty compartment, so she sighed, taking Ginny back to her own.

Draco was flung across the seat, turning his wand in his fingers in a bored manner. Looking up at Hermione, he fixed his face to say something crude, but found Ginny next to her and suppressed it.

"Hello sweetheart, Weasley."

"Hey Malfoy." Ginny grinned.

"Draco do you think you could…leave for a few minutes?" she asked nicely, putting on a face for Ginny even though she was about to tell her the truth.

"Why?"

"I need to speak with Ginny."

"I'm not stopping you."

"_Alone_…please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Draco got up and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered extremely softly in her ear, "Next time, find your own damn space to 'talk' because I won't move." He backed up and smiled at her as if he said something loving, and then walked past the two and out of the room.

"Is it just me or has Malfoy _really_ changed?"

"Just you."

"He seems cute."

"He isn't."

"Hermione is there problems between you and him?" Ginny asked concerned while watching Hermione placing silencing charms and sorts on the room.

"Get comfortable Ginny because I need to tell you some things about me and him. But I need you to also swear you won't breathe word to a soul."

"Oh please Hermione, like you really have to ask."

"Good. Well, Malfoy and I aren't as cute as you think…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey mate." Blaise Zabini welcomed Draco when he entered his room. He was currently alone, though Draco knew Pansy and the gang would be along soon.

"Hey Blaise. How's life?"

"Not nearly as good as yours I hear." He smirked.

"Yeah well you should know never to leave me alone for a month by myself. I'll do some crazy things." He smirked.

Blaise laughed. Over the summer, he left England and took a one month vacation to Italy. Well…vacation wasn't really the right word. More like an 'escape-tion'...if that was even a word. Blaise had decided to take a trip to Italy in the middle of the summer, right as the war was heightening. He was Draco's best friend, and he _did_ want to fight beside him, but he refused to be apart of something he didn't believe in. Blaise wasn't on the dark side, nor was he fighting for good. He wanted neither loyalties nor connections, and instead of choosing sides, he visited the 'lovely Italian girls'. All in all, he had one of the best summers of his life, but let's just stay he almost died of a heart attack when he saw the Italian headlines that shouted 'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy'.

"_Now_ you tell me." He joked. "So, you're a married man Draco. Not the number one bachelor anymore."

"Yes well, I'll be back on the market sooner than you think."

"Really? You don't think this marriage will last?"

"Blaise my friend, it is set up to fail..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco ran into their room and slammed the door, slumping against the back of it as curious fists hounded the other side.

"That. Was. Insane." Hermione breathed, locking the door and falling on the floor onto her back.

"You're telling me. But it was brilliant." He smiled victoriously, grabbed his bags, and marched off to the 'Head Boy' door up the stairs.

Hermione watched him with an eyebrow raised. He stalked up the middle staircase (with 7 steps) and headed off to the right. He opened his door, placed his bags down, and then jogged back down the stairs.

His happy mood was enough to make her want to jump out their window.

From the moment the feast started, there were whispers passed and fingers pointed, giggles heard and a few menacing glares thrown at Hermione. She tried to ignore it all while Draco soaked in the attention.

Dumbledore had announced his annual welcomes and also proceeded to tell everyone about their 'union' (in both the marital and metaphorical sense). They got cheers of congrats, but mostly, everyone was stunned.

Many of the Gryffindors were acting standoffish towards Hermione that night, and the Slytherins all had ugly smirks on their faces…like they knew why Draco married her. (Even though they didn't. Most of the 7th year boys were just proud of Draco 'bagging the virgin'. How Degrading)

But as soon as Dumbledore sent them all off to their dorms, the questions erupted quicker than one could say 'Quidditch'. While the two walked back to their room, well jogged…okay _ran_...the really nosey students followed them the whole way. Most girls were whining after Draco, mad that their chances of being with him this year were now non- existent. Others were just happy that the two finally decided to get along…although marriage was about a hundred steps ahead of where they were thinking of a compromise. But, several (mostly the first and second years) were just around them because they thought it was 'so cool' that Hermione and Draco, 'now the celebrity couple' was in their school.

And technically, they were the celebrity couple. They were all over the papers.

It's so sad how people believed anything they read. If they just _looked _at the two, they could see the truth.

And the best part to Draco was that…all the people who hated him before, or could've absolutely _sworn_ on _anything_, thathe was a dark wizard, now all held equally confused (still hateful….but extremely confused) expressions on their faces.

Draco Malfoy was so happy he could dance….

…and Hermione Granger…_Malfoy_… wanted to cut his legs off and watch him squirm.

"Ah, isn't life grand?" Draco asked with a smug grin, walking into the kitchen.

"Define grand."

"Well…As good as it can get with being tied down to a mudblood." Draco said standing in the kitchen, pouring himself some water.

"Or a Malfoy. But in that case, 'grand' would be such a horrid word, representing the worst predicament in life that they'd just might have to rid it of the English language."

"And you say I'm mean."

"You are. Doesn't mean I cannot defend myself by stating the truth."

"Are you thirsty?"

"What?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Um…well- yes, actually." She answered, taken aback that he was being…well, considerate.

"Well the fridge is over here with a wide selection. Have fun." Draco smiled obnoxiously as he took a long swig from his glass, laughed at his cruelty, and went up to his room for bed.

Yep, she walked right into that one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco, pass the paper." Hermione asked a little harshly. Draco stared at her for a moment before throwing it down in front of her. The two were about to head off to breakfast, but the orange juice and toast in their kitchen seemed too welcoming to pass up. So they sat down at the counter and started to eat, while reading the prophet.

"Oh look, here we are, again." Hermione said flatly as she flipped a page.

"Perfect." Draco grinned, biting into his toast and reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Honestly, you'd think they stop talking about it by now."

"Granger it's been like a week. You'd better get used to it."

"Hopefully it won't last much longer."

"And hopefully you'll stop talking. Sucks that we don't always get what we want, doesn't it?"

"You are such a prick, Draco Malfoy. I can't stand being around you." Hermione spat, folded up the paper and began to walk out. She was fed up with his bullshit.

"Granger you can't leave." Draco rolled his eyes, closing his magazine and watching her walk around their small but cozy common room.

"And why not?" she said not looking at him, but tossing a bag over her shoulder.

"Because we need to walk together."

"Too bad we don't always get what we want." She mocked, and then walked next to the couch to grab her shoes.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Draco huffed, now running around to gather his things since he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from leaving.

"Hmm, it wouldn't have anything to do with you being a _jerk_, would it?"

"I asked you." He shrugged innocently.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about! You can't take ONE thing seriously and the only time you will even _consider _doing that, there _has_ to be something in it for you! And when you aren't acting mature, which, trust me, is a VERY common occurrence, you're throwing insults at me left and right! It's cruel and stressful and it has to stop." She shouted.

"Granger, I can't say I'm not going to fight with you, it's just how we operate. Deal."

"Screw you." She narrowed her eyes and stomped off for the door.

"But what about walking in together?" He called after her.

"We're in a fight!" she yelled back.

Merlin this man was infuriating.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first day of classes was unlike any other one. Hermione must have answered twenty questions about her 'honeymoon' for the gossiping girls, she yelled at 3 groups of people to sit down in class instead of crowding around her desk, and Malfoy's arm was around her waist more times than she would've liked. And most of all, her face was hurting from fake smiling so much.

Who knew being Draco Malfoy's wife was such a hard job?

_Although_ it was probably a lot easier if she didn't despise his whole being…But still…

Hermione was happy when Ron and Harry joked with her a few times during the day, mostly making fun of Draco…though she did have to stop herself from laughing to keep reminding them ("Guys, Draco's not like that.")…but it was only for show. She really couldn't give a rat's ass if they defamed Malfoy until the sun came up.

In her last class of the day, she had double Potions, and she was sitting next to Draco. Harry and Ron were behind her and were talking about Quidditch try-outs now that Harry was the Captain again.

She looked around the room and noticed that most people's eyes were subtlety on them while they listened to Snape's lecture.

Hermione inwardly cursed that the attention was on her once more, then leaned over in her chair towards Draco, and whispered in his ear. "Pretend I said something you'd like."

He looked at her surprised, but quickly covered it up with a smirk and turned his head sideways to kiss her slowly below her ear. Hermione shuddered inwardly, his little kisses were still extremely uncomfortable, but she smiled as he winked back at her.

"Mrs.…Malfoy, I am sure you didn't hear with you being so preoccupied in your _new life_, but there is this new idea we are trying this year. Supposedly, when the teacher instructs, you _listen_. Save the frivolities for _after _class. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled.

Hermione instantly turned pink from embarrassment but was also angered. Did he not see Malfoy right next to her doing the same thing?

Snape turned back around and told the class to get their ingredients.

"See what happens? I try to help you and _I'm _the one that gets in trouble." Hermione spat.

"Should've done it in McGonagall's class." Draco smirked.

"No, she loves you now, remember?" She said meanly.

"Jealous?"

She ignored him and got up to get her things from the cabinet. When she got back, Draco already had the cauldron out.

"_So what_, your first public display in your life didn't go so well, there will be other times." He said, cutting up some roots.

"My first?" she asked insulted.

"Your first. The other ones were initiated by me. And aside from those staged ones, you never got any action." He confirmed.

"How dare you? You know nothing about me."

"Sure I do. It's my job as your husband...and as your enemy."

"You still don't know anything."

"Except that you've never had a first kiss."

Hermione ignored him and threw his roots into the pot.

A few moments of silence passed between the two. Nothing was heard except for the casual conversations from the other students, knives chopping, or cauldrons hissing.

"So I'm assuming you told Ginny?"

"Yes I told her on the train."

"Is she trustworthy?"

"And why wouldn't she be? You don't see me asking you about _your _Slytherin friends and their 'trust'."

"How do you know if I even asked a Slyth….wait, no, I'm not even going to joke like that."

"Surely you don't think your house is better than the rest."

"Oh please Granger there's no contest."

"Really?"

"Really."

Yeah, okay. If Slytherins were trustworthy then Voldemort collected bottle caps. Hermione knew that argument could and _would_ last ages so she decided to change the subject completely.

"So, who did you tell?"

Draco looked at her for a moment as if he was unsure to tell her. But then he shrugged and said, "Blaise Zabini."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Well he's the most decent friend of yours that I can think of. _He _decided to stay out of the war. Smart guy."

"What are you saying?" Draco asked calmly to keep up appearances although he was feeling differently. Still, to everyone else it looked like the two were in fun and light conversation. Draco smirking and Hermione grinning slightly.

"That Zabini was a good choice."

"That's not what you were implying."

"You're too easily insulted, I wasn't implying anything."

"_I'm _too easily insulted? Do you know who you are?"

"Hermione Granger--"

"Malfoy."

"Not for long."

"So the extra emphasis on 'he' wasn't entailing that _I _made the wrong decision. Even though the decision I made ultimately helped you in the end."

"Well death is looking like a better alternative than wearing your ring."

"_Excuse_ me, Mrs. Malfoy, but do you think you can pay attention to the task at hand?" Snape intruded.

"Sorry professor." She blushed and Snape trailed away.

"See, being near you gets me in all sorts of trouble."

"But it also kept you ali--"

"_Don't _finish that sentence."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"_You did _WHAT!"

Is it okay to hate one's husband?

Because that's exactly what she was doing right now.

After everything he warned her about! All he told her about not kissing Harry or Ron. All he told her about being a 'good actress'. All he told her about making it 'believable'.

So what the hell did he call kissing other girls then!

"Oh please Hermione, not now." He begged, sprawled out across their couch with a pillow over his head.

"Yes, _right _now seems the perfect time." She snatched the pillow from across his face and continued pacing in front of him.

"Do you know what you did Draco? You kissed someone else! How could you do that! You are such a bloody hypocrite!"

"It was an _accident_" he drawled with his eyes closed. "Trust me, I would have _never_ kissed her willingly."

"You're going to ruin everything! You stated in our agreement, no-"

"No _sex_ partners inside of school. We didn't have sex."

"Yeah but you were going to."

"Didn't I stop it?"

"Yes but only because you probably realized I would have a talk with you when you got back. That's the only thing that brought you back to your senses."

"You call this a _talk_? I call it my wife screaming at me like a fucking wildebeest."

"But Draco, what were you _thinking_? I mean, do you know what could happen now?"

"Hermione, YOU try being piss drunk with other random drunk girls throwing themselves at anything that walks."

"I would never be in that situation!"

He scoffed. "I know."

"No, not as in _ever_, but not now! Because of us! Our agreement! You should be suffering con-….wait…why _aren't _you suffering any consequences?"

"I don't know….it's late. I'm honestly too hung-over to think of anything. My head is pounding and it hurts to even speak. Oh yeah, and you fucking scolding me isn't helping." He spat, taking another pillow and closing it over his eyes.

"I can't even believe you went to that party! I WARNED you not to go-"

"And I told you to come with me."

"We had Head Duties!"

"Honestly Hermione, between walking around the halls and meeting…I don't know, maybe _two _other life forms and going to a house party…what do you _think _I'd choose?"

"-But you had responsibilities! Ugh, I _knew _Todd would be so much better at this than you….and who the heck throws 'back to school' parties anyway?"

"You'd be surprised."

"-End of the year parties I understand, but the second day of classes are tomorrow and half the Slytherins are going to be walking around like zombies. And since you decided to go kissing other girls-"

"_Girl_. Singular, as in one."

"-now, people are going to know this is fake! And all the painful time I've spent with you will count for nothing. All because _you _went partying."

"Granger calm down, you're rambling. It was _one _party. _One _girl. In some closet. No one saw us leave together, the secret's still safe."

"What kind of decent girl would go with a married man in a closet alone?"

He scoffed. "Anyone."

"Well. Who was the lucky little _bimbo_ that got to you first?"

"Um…That…red-head. Weasley girl I think-"

"_GINNY_?"

"Oww…."

"MY Ginny?"

"No. Mine."

"How could she do this of all people? I told her- Wait! THAT explains why you didn't get punished by the spell…because I already told her about us so the secret wouldn't be threatened in any way! If she saw you cheating...well, _helped_ you cheat, it wouldn't matter. But still! How irresponsible. I mean, she knows I hate you, but she also knows that she could ruin this for the both of us! I need to speak with her about her carelessness--"

"Wait. Don't go wasting your breath. She's knocked out. I don't even think she remembers hooking up with me…I think she called me like, _Potter_ or someone."

"So great, I can place all the blame on you." She started again.

"Granger….I'm all for more yelling but, please, could you do it tomorrow afternoon? I think I'm dying now." He pleaded with his eyes shut tightly.

"I have no sympathy for you. I'm only stopping because you gave me a headache. You'd better hope, Draco Malfoy, that no one saw you." Hermione took the pillow and whacked him in the back of the head with it, ignored his cry of "Bitch!", took a shower and headed to sleep.

Draco sat on the couch, head pounding, thinking of everything that just happened now and at that party….

…oops


	5. Picture Perfector not

A/N-Hey everyone! How are you guys? Good? Fantastic. Sorry it took me a little over a week to get this chapter up- school started up again…so that meant crazy homework…plus dance and all the extra stuff that the school year brings that takes up one's time. It sucks, but I'm surviving. So, just to let everyone know, I'll probably be updating on the weekends because it's hard to write during the weekdays now. I hope that's okay with everyone. )

Amazing reviews, loved them as usual. Ya'll are great. And thanks to everyone who's reading the story too. Two things: one- someone brought to my attention that Slughorn is the potions teacher now…wow- completely forgot about that so thank you so much. But I think I'll just keep Snape there because he just seems more fitting for that job. And don't worry guys! A 'real' kiss between the two (not for show) is coming your way soon! Glad everyone's enjoying the fic.

So, onto the next chapter )

Ch4- _"I have no sympathy for you. I'm only stopping because you gave me a headache. You'd better hope, Draco Malfoy, that no one saw you." Hermione took the pillow and whacked him in the back of the head with it, ignored his cry of "Bitch!", took a shower and headed to sleep._

_Draco sat on the couch, head pounding, thinking of everything that just happened now and at that party…._

…_oops_

**Chapter Five- Picture Perfect…or not**

Hermione was seated under a tree with Ginny, exactly to the left of the Quidditch pitch. Students were either eating, walking from class to class, or they were on their free like the two young ladies were.

Hermione had avoided Draco all morning; it was now 11:30. Lunch was going to begin soon, but Hermione just _had_ to get some more information from Ginny.

"Okay Ginny, tell me one more time, what happened after Lavender left?" Hermione pushed.

"_Hermione, _No! I told you twice already…I'm hungry." Ginny whined, annoyed at this protracted conversation.

"Please? It's really important Gin."

"Fine. It was a half hour into the party and I was a little…dizzy. Lavender had left with some guy, and I was sitting on one of the sofas, playing with some red, shiny thing that kept--"

"_Anyway…_"

"Right. Sorry. So…

_The lights were dim in the Slytherin Common room; the cold atmosphere and the gray stone wall accented the darkness. Students were scattered around in different groups, whispering low, probably plotting for some future mayhem next week. There were some other people from different houses, not many, but some._

_The party wasn't much of a party at all. There were many drinks: Spiked butterbeer or firewhiskey, but there wasn't any music or any laughter._

_Aside from the few standing groups, and the snogging couples in the corners, there was nothing interesting._

_Nothing compared to a Gryffindor House Party…_

…_But maybe the 'depressed' theme was how the Slytherins liked it._

_It was quite dull for Ginny. Why was she even there? Something about Lavender…and some boy…and she could've sworn there was an 'emotional support' thrown in there too…_

_But, lavender was…well, Merlin knew where she was, and Ginny was about to fall asleep. And she'd rather shave her beautiful red hair then fall asleep in the Slytherin common room. She got up to leave, fell back down into the chair from dizziness, slowly tired again…and trekked her way to the portrait whole. _

_Black blotches started clouding her vision when she heard an obnoxiously loud voice._

"_All right Zabini, I'm going home to the Mrs." Draco Malfoy laughed, with a huge wink after 'Mrs.'_

"_You do that Malfoy, you get on that." Blaise encouraged as he raised his glass in the air to salute him._

_Draco laughed and turned towards the portrait, taking another swig from his brandy, and then bumped into some girl._

"_Oops." She said, bumping into the wall to let him pass._

"_Not a problem." Draco commented, opening the door._

_Ginny looked funnily at him, snorted, and then started cracking up into a fit of giggles. Draco smirked lazily when he saw this girl's state. She was clutching her rib cage so hard and was bent over double. _

_Draco tapped her on the shoulder and she snapped upright too fast, causing her to fall over to the ground. Draco started at her for a second and began laughing at her. _

_After a moment of hushed 'shhh!'s, Draco picked her up by her elbow and dragged her outside into the hall. They both tripped out of the hole, holding each other up._

_Ginny looked at him girlishly and smiled "thanks."_

"_Thank _you." _He smirked._

_Ginny rubbed her eyes for a second, and squinted at him. He was slightly out of focus, but his profile sure looked gorgeous. She only thought one person could fit that description._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked him._

"_There's a party!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair tiredly, and closed his eyes while slumping against the opposing wall._

"_How did…get…?."_

"_Dunno"_

"_Wh--... Huh?"_

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_Okay."_

_20 second silence…_

"_I'm… sleep."_

"_Yeah."_

_The two opened a class room door and stepped in, lying on the floor. They looked at each other through half opened eyes for a moment, and then Draco asked,_

"_Girl?"_

_Ginny didn't answer with words. She rolled on top of him and started kissing him aggressively. They snogged for about two good minutes before Ginny said in-between ragged breaths,"sigh You taste …beer…oh… Harry I'm sick." _

_As Ginny rolled off of him and ran to the corner, Draco sat up and scratched his head. "Potter? ……………Fuck."_

_He squinted his eyes at the heaving girl once more, and then ran out the door to the Head Dorms._

"…next thing I know, I'm in some abandoned potions classroom, some guys robe is on the floor, and I'm in the corner sick. Then you ran in and I fell asleep."

"Then I cleaned you up, brought you to your dorm and yelled at Draco."

"I'm surprised you helped me after what I did."

"Gin, I'll always help. But actually, I didn't know you did _anything_ until he told me after I got back. I mean, he ran in smelling like beer, said where you were, and then when I was done with you he was sleeping. I woke him up and started yelling, not really putting two and two together."

"Why were you so mad?"

"You would be to if that prat put everything in jeopardy cause he wanted some 'excitement'."

"He didn't mean it, neither did I."

"Yes I know, but we made rules and he should abide by them."

"Of course Hermione." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. Her and her rules.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Took you long enough. We have rounds." Draco stated later that night, startling Hermione. He was standing behind her in the mini kitchen as she walked straight through their door towards her room. She stopped upon hearing his voice and decided to humor him.

"OOOH! I didn't know if you felt like actually _doing_ them tonight, so I thought I'd just get a few things done first, just incase I'd have to wait up for you again." Hermione smiled falsely.

"Okay, Granger. When you gonna let this one go." He said in more of a command to do so than a question.

"As soon as I know you won't do it again."

"Well, you're just going to have to trust me." He said, pouring some water.

Was that _all _Malfoy's could do? Pour a measly glass of water? God forbid they learn how to make a sandwich.

"Just like you trust me, right?" she scoffed.

He raised an uneasy eyebrow.

"That's what I thought."

"Let's just go." He sighed, putting his robe over his uniform.

"Be patient." She said. Hermione turned and walked up the 7 stairs and stood up on the landing. Draco's room was on the left, and about ten feet down the landing was her room on the right. Between their doors were rows of books and Hermione stopped to look at one. She picked it up, and walked towards her door. Opening it, she put her bag down and started fixing things up in her room.

Anything to waste time and make him wait.

"Let's _go _Granger!"

"I'll be just a minute!" she called, sitting on her bed reading some Arithmacy notes. She _was _going to do rounds, she just wanted to get Draco back first.

A minute passed…

"What the fuck are you doing up there?"

"Malfoy, we don't use that language!"

"Right…so after I wait for another 5 minutes, do rounds _by_ _myself_, become your bitch and restrict my language, then shall I just start calling you 'mother' too?" He called to her being extremely frustrated. Though his anger wasn't just starting in here; it was clear to her that he had a bad day. She could tell because he wasn't taunting her or smirking. He was concise and pretty straightforward.

What was his problem?

'_Probably didn't get his daily dosage of attention today' _she thought.

"If you want." She smiled and walked down the stairs to him.

"Fuck no! What's your issue? I'd rather you yell at me then act like a wife."

"Now is that irony or what?"

"Granger, you're trying my patience."

"And Malfoy, you've used mine up. I've had it with you-"

"Ah, here comes the woman we all know and love to hate."

"-You come to me…for MY help. I've accepted, and I'm trying to put on this _façade_-"

"Right. By ignoring me all day? Or by going OUT OF YOUR WAY to walk around me? Wow- real spouse like."

"And kissing Ginny IS? What is that Malfoy?"

"For Merlin's sake-" he rolled his eyes and started pacing, "I was DRUNK! D-R-U fucking N-K! I don't get how you can't see that."

"I do see that and I know you weren't in control of what you were doing really. But what I don't see is if you're so wrapped around this lie of ours, how you would even _risk _exposure." She spat, turning around to face him every time he circled her.

"I wasn't _risking _anything! You act as if I went to a strip club and hired Skeeter to come write a bloody article about it and then post it for the whole wizarding world to see! This was a SMALL party, with people who were smashed and no one noticed anything!"

"How do you know that if you were drunk? You didn't know the status of everyone in there." She folded her arms.

Draco looked at her, about to burst, but then used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose, standing there with his eyes closed. He kept mumbling but she only made out some words, "mudblood…1…infuriating………big hair……..4…most annoying wife…………need scotch…"

"Malfoy." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"This is ridiculous. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"It's your fault. Maybe if I was with you I could've prevented this."

"Oh Merlin Granger, I TOLD YOU TO COME WITH ME! Drop the 'holier-than-thou' act and stop denying that detail-" he shouted, throwing his hands out in front of him.

"BUT WE HAD _PRIORITIES!_…just like in this relationship! And if you choose to neglect those priorities, than I'll start neglecting this one." She walked away from him.

Draco threw his hands up in the air, and fell back into the couch. He threw his head back and banged it against the furniture a few times. Hermione went to the other side of the room, over by another bookcase in the corner.

"You're just jealous." He stated simply, sitting up with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting atop his folded hands.

"Excuse me?" she spun around slowly, with her hands on her hips.

"Why else would you care so much if you didn't secretly wish that you were in Ginny's place?"

Hermione let out a bitter, mocking laugh.

"Think it's funny?"

"Hysterical."

"Laugher is a sign of nervousness."

"It's also a sign of ridicule"

"Just admit it."

"Do I look nervous to you Malfoy?" Hermione stood up and walked over to him. "Do you think you _scare_ me?"

"Yes." He stood up, standing a head and a half taller than her.

"Really? How? How do you know? What signs did your father teach you to look out for when you're cornering your victims?"

"You know Granger, since you don't know what you're talking about, I'll let that one slide." His eyes gleamed murderously.

"Don't do me any favors. I'm not asking for them this time."

"If you had the slightest idea of what I am capable of doing, you would be," he hissed, then he leant down into her face, and for a second Hermione was actually afraid he might kiss her. But instead, his lowered his gaze to hers and whispered,

"Don't forget what I am."

He turned on his heel and swept out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder if he stayed out in the sun if he could die." Ron pondered the next morning, stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, aren't albino's more sensitive to the sun?"

"Ronald!" Hermione looked up from her notes, "That's horrible!" she scolded. She couldn't care less about Malfoy, but the comment in general was crude.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. When Hermione looked down, Harry nodded his head in agreement. Ron laughed, and Hermione caught the exchange. She rolled her eyes and turned away from them to face Ginny.

"Hey Hermione? How many inches do you hold the wand from--"

"68." She smiled.

"Okay... that was plain weird. Are you a seer too?" she whispered, looking up from her homework that was due next period.

"No…I saw you pass over the question so I figured you'd get back to it."

"Thanks. So, how are things with Draco?"

"Well, there was another fight last night, no new news there…but things got pretty serious. I haven't seen him since. He does rounds in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and he must've got in bed quickly."

"Oh. Well, sorry."

"No, no! It had nothing to do with you."

Well that was a lie.

And Ginny knew it.

"Okay, just a little. But more with the situation then with you. Don't worry, the conversation would've happened sooner or later."

"And you aren't speaking to each other." She confirmed.

"Er—no. Is it obvious?"

"Well, to me it is. But to people who still look up at you two like gods, I don't know."

"Merlin, it _still _hasn't worn off?"

"Hermione, it's only the first week of school."

"Don't remind me." She groaned.

Ginny gave her a small smile and returned to her work. Just then, Draco got up from his table, and was strutting over towards her. Somehow, she didn't notice, but the students did.

Hermione turned to her left when she heard Ginny make a small squeal in anticipation. She followed Ginny's gaze slowly, turning her head to the right. As soon as she looked over her shoulder, not even getting a glimpse of the man, Draco had quickly leant in and kissed her.

It was a rushed opening, as if Malfoy had made a mental decision to just get it over with as quickly as possible. Wait…

Malfoy _was _the guy right?

Well, duh, who _else _would be kissing her?

She kept her eyes open in shock for a moment, but then they slid closed easily…almost…instinctively.

…Which was incredibly bizarre seeing how she had never 'kissed' _any_ boy until now.

Hermione had relaxed into the kiss and was now kissing back timidly, gently. His lips felt so familiar, like they had been doing this forever…or _could_ _be_ doing this forever…

But how was that possible? How would she have 'instinct' already with his kisses? Why didn't it seem so foreign, but instead…it felt so right? Yes, they had kissed already; quick pecks on the cheek, chaste kisses to the temple, she even kissed his ear (which was weird, _and _she got caught)… but never the lips. Not like this.

After what felt like ages, but was probably only 10 seconds, he pulled back. Hermione was almost sad to feel the air connect with her lips again.

And then she remembered just _whose_ lips had left her…

…She then made a mental note to wash her mouth out with soap.

Though she would never admit under gunpoint, it didn't…it didn't make her _sad…_no, but…it displeased her, just a little, to know that the heavenly light kiss was all for show.

Sounds started to crash into her ears like rushing water, and she wondered if she had blocked everyone out or if they all had held their breaths.

Hermione suddenly became very self conscious that people had just witnessed their display. Something so personal to her…even if she didn't want it…that moment was supposed to be hers, but instead she shared it with the whole school.

How. Embarrassing.

Stupid Malfoy.

That's all he thought of it as; a bloody _display_. He knew she hadn't ever done that before…one would think he'd have _some _courtesy to wait until she said it was okay. But then again, Malfoy, plus compassion for others, equaled no solution. It just wasn't possible.

And where were the teachers? She looked over at the table. Granted, only half of them were there, but they were staring too.

Hello? Aren't they supposed to frown upon these things? Aren't they like, kissing Nazis?

Idiots.

She looked up at Draco, a little surprised at how she had just undergone all those emotions at once. She was left staring at him expectantly.

He looked down at her as she was coming to grasp everything that had happened. He was almost about to yank her out of the Great Hall for looking like a deer in the head lights after her 'husband' had kissed her.

Unless he had some disease from another woman, that's not how things worked.

But somehow, Hermione emitted a smile (it was fake, but it was there) and he whispered to her,

"Let's go."

Draco stood up and held out his hand; she grabbed it and they left a Hall full of gossipy students.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"That went well, but next time, try _not_ to look like I just announced I was pregnant."

Hermione stared at him for a second. "That would be…weird."

"And also impossible. Don't think to much about it. The point is--"

"I get it Draco."

"Good."

"Only, can you let me know what you're planning to do next time before you do it?"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises. I do things when they need to be done. I don't really sit up in bed every morning, writing 'Kiss Granger in Great Hall' on a 'To-Do List'."

"Oh." Hermione said lowly as she self- consciously stuffed a sheet of paper further into her robe pocket.

Draco looked at her and smirked, shaking his head. "Don't tell me you do that Granger."

"Do what?" she asked innocently…or, she _tried._

"Merlin, you do." He laughed as he let go of her hand and continued walking.

"I do not!" she stomped her foot down and then jogged to catch up with him.

"Oh so _now _you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione said nothing, but huffed in annoyance.

"So since you need everything planned out Granger, expect that at least twice every three days."

"No! That's absurd."

"It's not absurdjust because _you're _uncomfortable with getting attention in other ways then from your teachers. But 'married couples', even _non_-_married_ couples show more attraction then we do. We have to work on that." He demanded. It was like this was a strategic game with him. Everything had to be done perfect to win.

"Fine." She gave in.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Give me your hand."

"Not this again, look Malfoy there's no one out here."

Draco didn't argue, he just grabbed her hand instead. Hermione tried to subtly pull it away…._just incase _someone _was_ watching…but Draco had a strong grip.

"Sure Draco, I'd love to hold your hand. Thanks for asking" Hermione's sarcasm irritating Draco to no end.

"Well Hermione, I wouldn't have to force it if you weren't so stubborn." He said with a smile, just incase.

She returned the gesture, "Ohh, well I wouldn't be so stubborn if you displayed at least _one _decent quality of a husband…or I'll even settle for a human being."

"Are you saying I'm not _nice _enough? I think that money was _immensely _generous."

"Do you see the money in my hand Draco? I won't be getting that till next summer so you could probably be a lovely substitute if you tried."

"You want me to be nice?"

"At least civil."

"I _am _civil."

"_This _is you being civil?"

"No _this _is you pissing me off with all your bloody problems with how I run things."

"Well maybe if you consulted with me first I wouldn't have so many questions."

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

"You agree?"

"It's horrible. Then _you _would be running this bloody show and I can't have you do that. There are a lot of things you don't know about."

"Like…"

"You know, I have no idea how Potter and Weasley put up with you with their intelligence. I mean, if you bitch and nag at people who _are_ smart, then I cannot imagine what you do to those two."

"Well Malfoy, at least they are good people that have feelings outside of _hate_ and _anger_."

"Yes but they're none worth mentioning. What are they like love? Jealously? And Happiness? Please."

Hermione gasped mockingly. "Congratulations Draco. Step one to recovery- realize that there _are _other ways to feel. Unforgivable curses aren't everything- oww. Stop, Draco." Hermione hissed as Draco's grip tightened over her hand.

He kept his smile on the whole time…well it was more like a smirk, but he still looked happy to outsiders.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand" he sing-songed.

"And you should stop hurting me or you'll be sorry." She stated, trying her hardest to wrench her hands free.

Draco let out a teasing laugh, "Oh really? What are you going to do? I'm really curious. Are you going to slap me again, or try to duel your husband? No, that might raise some questions. Maybe you'll call Potter, and have him send first year curses at me so he can blink me to death with all the flashy lights. Or how about Weasley? That'll really give me a laugh. He _might_ be the most successful one out of you three cause while he throws curses, I'll be distracted by the thought of how _pathetic_ his life truly is. So Hermione-" He stopped walking, let go of her hand, and faced her. "--What'll it be?"

Okay, he was officially the suckiest husband alive. Or maybe that could be arranged…

Hermione rubbed her throbbing right hand, feeling a tingly sensation come into her fingertips.

The bastard cut off her circulation.

She glared at his smirking face, and formed a sneer of her own, "Two words Draco: Anger Management."

"How about another two: Fuck No."

Hermione smiled, just out of spite, "Alright how about two more just because this game is _so _fun-" Draco raised his eyebrows for her to continue. "- Domestic Abuse."

Draco looked at her seriously. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Malfoy you need me more than you think you do. Start appreciating what you have here or I'm out."

"You can't leave."

"Can't I?"

"No. The spell remember? You can't get out of this."

"That's not true. There is a counter curse to every spell…and even if there wasn't, I know you've made one just incase things don't go the way _you _expect them to. Tell me I'm wrong."

Draco said nothing except glared right through her.

"So if you keep this up, I can _very easily _makethis turn bad. And since you were so fixated on having everything in the papers, the 'abusive husband' part can be too and your reputation will be ruined."

Draco took a menacing step closer "Are you threatening me, Granger?"

"No Malfoy, that's a Death Eaters job." She said, and then stormed off back towards the Great Hall leaving Draco staring after her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Granger we have to talk."

Draco and Hermione had just come out of their rooms (the common room was always deserted when it was just the two…they never spent more time together then needed) and were getting ready to go to dinner. Draco stopped her once they had reached the couches. He had a serious…but almost a pleading look on his face, and Hermione was curious. Of course he wasn't going to ask for forgiveness…but it could be somewhere along the lines of an apology right?

"I've gotten two owls, one from Dumbledore and one from the Minister. I'm not completely certain on what Dumbledore has to say, I'm pretty sure it's a Heads meeting, but I know the Minister is meeting with us to talk about my involvement in the war."

Wrong.

"Us?"

"You're my wife. Us."

"Well what do I have to do?"

"Nothing right now. That meeting is not until mid-October. But we will have to practice _a lot_ to get our stories completely straight. I'm sure the Minister won't be the only one listening to us."

"Great." She said, unenthusiastically.

"And the meeting with Dumbledore is tomorrow."

"Wonderful." She drawled.

Here was another load of STRESS added onto her schedule.

Go to advanced classes, have head girl duties, eating/sleeping, have some unwanted kisses from draco…though they weren't the _worst _things in the world… can't forget about the 3-4 different fights throughout the day with him, and NOW they had important 'meetings' with the Minister and Head Master. And the meeting at the Ministry not only decided Draco's fate…but she felt as if it also partly did hers as well.

It was weird how she (unwillingly, mind you) felt _connected _to him.

She hated it…but she was.

Nothing in this marriage could be easy for her, could it?

"I'm not overjoyed either. But it'll go smoothly."

Hermione looked taken aback. Was he being… _comforting_?

"It has to, my life depends on it." He said more to himself than to her.

Nope. Wrong again.


	6. It's only getting worse

A/N- Hey everyone. So sorry to make you suffer through the late posting! But don't worry, my ears suffered alongside. My friend Andi yelled at me every single day this week for being such a horrible person in not updating, so, I'm apologizing. :) Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Not a lot happens on the romantic side yet, but it will soon so please be patient! It'll come before you know it. And the next chapter (actually it might be the one after that so don't quote me) should be to your likings. Bum bum bum!

Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going! (and smiling) You guys are great. Authors love reviews. And so do I. :)

HBP SPOILERS-----------------------------------------

-so I hope I didn't confuse you all with this fic and the 6th book. I actually thought about this plot line b4 we found out about Draco being a death eater in HBP(surprise, surprise). But aside from that, everything is the same pre-HBP.

Safe to read

So, I used a line from the Breakfast Club (one of the BEST '80s teen movies ever). So you might spot it. And I also think I spelled Wizengmont wrong. (if I did, please don't bite my head off. I was too lazy to search for it in ootp).

Anyways, on with the story:)

**Chapter 6- It's only getting worse**

"Morning." Hermione called distractedly from the kitchen upon hearing Draco's loud footsteps. She was standing at the counter in the mini kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee while reading the _Prophet_ in her left hand. She didn't look up at him for she was paying close attention to what she was reading and had her arithmacy book spread out in front of her.

Draco jogged down the stairs, putting his robe over his shoulders as he took each step. He stopped when he heard her address him, but then shook his head and continued to process down the stairs.

"Morning" He said back.

Draco walked around the room, picking up the quills and books that he had tossed around the room the day prior.

"Don't forget about that meeting we have with Dumbledore today." He said walking behind her and opening the refrigerator to…that's right…pour a glass of water.

"What time?" she asked off handedly.

"Six."

"I'll remember."

"It's immediately after dinner. Then you have rounds at nine."

"What? Why'd you move me?" Hermione looked over her shoulder into his face seriously; she usually did rounds at eight.

"6th year Hufflepuff prefects had some meeting tonight with a teacher so they asked if they could switch."

"Why didn't _you_ switch with them?"

Draco paused, then looked at her and smirked. "Because I knew you would." He placed the glass on the counter, and then walked into the bathroom.

Hermione followed him with her eyes and exhaled loudly.

This was going to be a _great _day.

Note the sarcasm.

Hermione finished her drink feeling a little more awake, put the paper down and walked towards the bathroom. It wasn't huge; it was comfortable for two. It had two showers with a tub, two toilets, and one counter with two sinks, a mirror sitting atop it. She walked into the bathroom, and stood next to Draco who had been playing with his hair for the past two minutes. Hermione snorted and grabbed her toothbrush.

"Funny is it?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

She picked up the toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.

"Not that I can say the same about your hair." He commented simply, still working his fingers through his head.

"At least mine isn't blinding." She said, spitting out her paste.

"Let me point you in the direction of a comb."

"It's in the same isle as that bleached dye, correct?" She grinned.

"Surprised you knew of its whereabouts. Anything of cosmetic precision should seem foreign to you." He smirked.

Hermione was about to retort back heatedly, but then stopped for a moment and thought to herself.

Was this argument for real?

She folded her left arm across her stomach; her right elbow leaning on it and holding the toothbrush in the air. She looked at him in almost a humorously confused manner and said, "Malfoy- don't you think it's funny we're arguing over _hair_? Something a little more important to the female population, I hadalways assumed. But, don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Draco almost laughed at her implication since it was _so _far-fetched. "Gay jokes? That's a little _unusual_ coming from you, Granger."

"So is your hair." She said, and then walked out of the bathroom, leaving an agitated Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Hermione walked down to Care of Magical Creatures, _without _her husband, she thought about how petty their fights were. Sure, they had their serious one's from time to time, but most seemed so trivial... like they only did it to anger the other out of spite.

It was _so_ bloody infuriating. And people say opposites attract…

…or, in their case, try to tear each other apart with verbal disputes hoping the other either dies from realizing _her_ and _her kind's_ sole purpose in the wizarding world is serving 'real wizards like him' and death, or that _he_ turns around from being an asshole to seeing the goodness in actually supporting Harry and Dumbledore than that mindless excuse for a being, and to stop freeloading off of his father's fortune and actually try to get something he could work for, make a profit, and feel self satisfaction afterwards. Most like to call it a job.

But, attraction woks too.

It was getting to be absolutely ridiculous seeing as it was always putting her in a bad mood…and she didn't look like a loving wife if she was always scowling.

And it just. wasn't. fair. It was so much harder for her than him because Draco _always _scowled.

Come to think of it, she had never seen him actually genuinely smile. Weird. …But, not her problem.

Maybe she'd try some sort of a truce. She wouldn't make it through her hardest year without one. Maybe…

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Boo!" Pansy said, hitting Draco's shoulder from behind, trying to make him jump. Draco just looked over his left shoulder at her and raised his left eyebrow in irritation and continued walking.

She looked up at him dejectedly, "You could hear me couldn't you?"

"Only…a lot." He responded, and then went outside onto the grounds by the Quidditch pitch.

"Anyway, how's life?"

"It suc—ch a wonderful thing."

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly, noting his tone of voice.

"It's all right. My wife is….in a word…"

"Well, I can think of sever-"

"_Com_plicated."

Pansy wasn't Draco's best friend…hell she wasn't even his friend. But they did grow up together and she was…_accustomed_ to him. She almost knew him as well as Blaise did. And although Draco didn't particularly enjoy her company, he did look out for her.

Sometimes.

Like when she wasn't an aggravating, shrewd-like, conniving little—

Sometimes.

"Where is she?"

"Off somewhere getting an education."

Pansy scoffed, what _else_ do you do at a school? "As opposed to what?"

"_Not _getting an education…?" Draco looked at her like she was crazy, how much plainer could he put it with her?

Pansy ignored his demeaning explanation; she was used to them. "Oh. Well if you ask me,-"

"Which no one did."

"I suggest-"

"Pansy. Not now. I have to think about some things."

"Divorce?"

"No. About this meting with the Minister that's coming up. If that doesn't go over well, then a trial at the Wizengmont can be expected." He said seriously, looking out onto the pitch.

"Is it about the war?"

"My involvement in the war."

"Which is?"

"_Not _going to become your new gossip."

"Fine. Good luck with that. See you." Pansy walked off, leaving Draco alone in his thoughts.

Before he even had a moment of silence, Blaise's loud voice was heard from behind him.

"If it isn't the Missus!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Zabini. You know the try-outs were over days ago, I'm sorry you didn't make it but you just have to let it go. Quiddich _just_ isn't you're forte." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly before a smirk crept along his face.

"Aw, and jokes aren't yours." Blaise responded seating himself next to Draco on the ground, who was currently bent over double in laughter, reminiscing of last year.

"That cut deep mate. That really did." Blaise joked, though half serious. He was so embarrassed last year during try-outs. He was deathly sick with the common cold (and it was pretty gross, red nose, red eyes, pale face, looked like shit…), but he refused to not be on the team. So, he snuck out of the hospital bed, tried out, flew _horrendously,_ and was cut. A week later, after being restored to his normal health, he ran to Snape, _begging_ him to allow the Slytherin team to give him another chance, and Draco even went with him. But Snape said no, putting it exactly how Draco imitated him.

"Ah, good times." He said, sitting back up and breathing deeply.

"Don't worry, I'll show you at try-outs. I'll be on that team quicker than you can apologize for laughing your ass off when you _should _have been tending to my battle wounds."

"Disgusting, Zabini. Never again."

Now it was Blaise's turn to laugh.

"I know you're good. You'll be on the team. And this year we'll be undefeated because _I'm _captain."

Blaise nodded his head 'yes', trying to not let Draco see the laugher in his face. "I completely agree. Your position as team captain will be the only reason for our victories. Never mind actually _playing _the game. All we have to do is put you in the middle of the field, and as you stand and look pretty, they'll just _hand_ over the cup. You know, I always thought the beaters were overrated anyways, let alone-"

"I get it, Zabini."

"Good. Though, you got to admit- it'll be a lot of pressure. Not only will the school know our standings but it'll be in the papers too since you're all anyone talks about anymore-_speaking _of which, how is it going with her?"

"What do you _think_? Do you even have to ask?"

"I have my assumptions."

"Yeah well they probably don't constitute for much. She's _un_believable. I don't know how this year is going to work. Its fine on the outside looking in…but she's driving me insane. She has to bitch about everything."

"Welcome to marriage."

"And I can't even tell you how many times I wondered what it'd be like if I was on the run and had just left her."

"It wouldn't have been any better. You wouldn't have me anymore!"

"Oh, wow. That'll be enough to keep me waking up every morning." Draco responded dryly.

"No but seriously mate. Think about it. Hard. You _actually _think it would be better out there?"

"Nah, probably not."

"I _knew_ there was a brain." Blaise said fast, like he was concentrating hard on something and was mad at getting the answer wrong.

"Hey, I only came up with that through process of elimination and deductive reasoning. It's not like I _want _to be with her."

"Sure Malfoy. Sure."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Try a pact."

"A what?"

"A truce. A middle-ground. Call it whatever. Just so you aren't pulling each other's hairs out. And then, I bet you, the public displays won't be so painful for you both."

"Do they look forced?"

"No. Nothing between you and any woman looks fake." He joked.

"Good."

"But, think about it."

"Maybe. I'm more curious to go to this meeting with Dumbledore."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"No, now."

"No, it's at six."

"I mean, presently, Draco. What the hell is the bloody time?"

"Do I _look _like a muggle to you?"

"I think we're supposed to be in Hagrid's class."

"Shit." He groaned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And af'er you feed 'em, stroke their left foot 'til they growl at yeh."

"_Growl,_ Hagrid?"

"Don't worry 'arry, it means they like yeh."

"Right."

Hermione smiled comfortingly as she watched Harry walk off towards Hagrid to get all the food they needed for each of their abnormally shaped, greenish, penguin looking creatures.

Ron was sitting, more like cowering, behind Hermione as the two of them, along with the rest of the class, stared at the magical critter from a five-foot distance.

"How do you know if it's safe?" Ron asked.

"I don't. But I highly doubt Hagrid, let alone Hogwarts would let us experiment with creatures that are a hazard to our health."

"Damn, where's Malfoy when you need him?" he asked, ignoring Hermione.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could throw him into a pit with them, and if he comes out unharmed, _then _I would touch them. Though on second thought, I could think up about twelve good reasons why I wouldn't want him to come out in one piece-"

"Ron." Hermione scolded. Ron returned an innocent smile.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to them on the grass and distributing the food.

"Oh the usual." Ron replied smiling.

"Thinking of more ways for Malfoy's grand demise?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Unfortunately, you're not going to get rid of him that easily." Hermione voiced, sounding upset at the thought...but for all the wrong reasons.

"Don't sound so _excited_, Hermione. The man _is_ your husband." Harry looked at her skeptically. Ron was half paying attention as usual. He was slowly creeping inch by inch towards the penguins.

"Oh no! I am, Harry. I'm just tired. What I meant was 'unfortunate for you'." Harry narrowed his eyes so she continued, "But you two do need to stop talking about him. If he bothers you, do what I do- ignore him. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Sweet…?"

Oh joy.

Hermione heard _his_ voice behind her; addressing her by…a taste?

She swung her hair over her shoulder as she looked up at him. He smirked right back to her and said, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Before squatting down and placing a quick peck on her lips.

She smiled at him faintly, and went back to concentrating on her food.

"Look who decided to show up to class." Ron said.

"Ron, what did I _just_ say not even a _moment _ago?"

Ron scowled at her, but was submissive and discontinued.

"Wow Weasley, do you do _everything _my wife says? Is she like your temporary, home-away-from-home mother?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione demanded, more than asked.

"Of course."

Hermione stood up, grabbed Draco's right arm and spun him around forcefully. He almost stumbled but caught himself and continued to pace with her.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked in a hushed voiced behind her grinding teeth.

"Doing what?"

"You're not stupid Malfoy, so don't act like it."

"He started it."

"How _old _are you?"

"Granger you _know _if he says something I'm going to talk back. It's called conversation."

"That was _not _a conversation. You're so defensive! Not everything is about you so stop taking it so personal."

Draco opened his mouth to shout back at her, and then realized they were only about ten feet away from the rest of the class. And since Hagrid wasn't talking, nosey heads were subtly turning in their direction, trying to hear their heated discussion. He raised an eyebrow to her in sort of a sly, cunning way. Hermione was still fuming so she wasn't aware of the gesture or anyone around her. Draco reached his arm up and lightly brushed his fingertips across her cheek then down her jaw line.

Hermione harshly slapped his hand away, and instantly regretted it when she heard it go quiet.

Uh oh.

She was outside. And there were people. People who probably weren't expecting Hermione to push away her husband. Yeah, that would be bad. Especially if there were any more Rita Skeeter- wanabees running/flying around Hogwarts with access to a public newspaper.

No that would not look good at all.

Hermione looked at Draco who seemed angered. He wasn't furious, only angry. Probably because he was in acute shock in what she just did. He told her a million times to be careful.

She tried not to panic. She closed her eyes tightly making a minutes decision to kiss him. But what was interesting was that she felt warm lips meet her only halfway, with the same panic, the same anxiety.

He had kissed her at the exact same time she did him.

It was hot.

There was no asking for entrance. There was no slight foreplay on the neck and collarbone. Draco had kissed her with his tongue darted out, and for some reason, Hermione's mouth was instinctively already open.

She started to feel her face flush. She knew her cheeks were red because there was heat radiating off of them. She thought for a moment she was going to die. (Either from high body temperature, or Draco suffocating her with his mouth.) His tongue seemed to be on a mission to touch every part of her possible; if she thought about this, she'd think it was nauseating, but actually doing it was a lot different.

It was bliss. Perfection in a kiss.

Or a bottle….whatever works..

After a good minute, Hermione felt the familiar feeling of cold air touching her lips again, but this time it brought along oxygen for her lungs. That was always a plus.

She opened her eyes and saw Blaise standing next to Draco.

"Sorry to break this up. You two looked _very _comfortable…but, we're kind of in the middle of class." He explained, darting his eyes over to the students who were all staring at the two intently, not even trying to make it look like they weren't. Few looked like they were going to be sick (e.g.- Harry and Ron), some looked like they thought it was adorable, and a lot just looked hypnotized.

Had these people never seen a snogging session before?

Oh wait. Maybe not during class, or between a husband and wife who were just enemies three months ago.

Yeah okay, maybe she'd look a little hypnotized too.

Hermione looked over at Hagrid and luckily, he was near the edge of the forest, and wasn't paying the least bit attention. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was humming to himself.

But, unfortunately, someone did.

"Ahem. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please follow me."

Greeeeeeeat, Dumbledore. Of all the days he had to take a walk across the grounds…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please, take a seat."

Hermione and Draco sat down in the two chairs facing his desk. Dumbledore went behind his desk and sat down, resting his chin atop his delicately folded hands, inspecting them over his half-mooned glasses.

"Now, I apologize seeing as I told you this meeting would be after dinner, but it looked like the opportune moment."

"It's fine Headmaster." Hermione answered timidly. She looked at Draco for him to answer, but he sat staring at the old man.

"Well then, there are few things I need to address. First, congratulations on your marriage. I wish you the best future together.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

Draco barely nodded his head in gratitude.

"But, about that. Seeing as you two are young and both the heads of our institution, I allowed you your own dorms for your privacy. What you do as a married couple is none of my concern. However, I would appreciate if you kept it restricted to your dorms."

Hermione blushed and soon found the hem of her skirt to be very interesting. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Apparently Draco did too because he smirked. That stupid, bloody smirk.

"So what we were just doing now is a no, correct?" Draco asked.

"That's correct Mr. Malfoy."

Oh, Hermione was going to kill him for being such a smart ass.

"I understand that you are newly married so I'll accept some things. But you are my Head students. I expect you to be role models and set a good example for the underclassmen."

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered. Draco nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled, next thing. I understand you have a meeting with the Minister, Mr. Malfoy."

"I do."

"Do you have an idea of what he wants to speak with you about?"

"I do."

"Well, if you need any assistance or want to talk, my door is always opened."

Please don't say "I don't", please don't say "I don't"…

Again, he nodded.

"Mrs. Malfoy I know this is a hard time for you as well. I hope you are supportive of your husband through this and I am also here for a visit."

"Thank you, sir."

Hermione looked over to Draco who made a face as to say 'You hear that? _Supportive…_'

"Lastly, I need to speak with you of Heads business. Now, I know we have the annual Yule Ball, but the option of adding any other event throughout the year is up to you and the rest of the prefects. Run a meeting, take a vote. It is a lot of work but I place full confidence in you both."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I still can't believe how rude you were to him." Hermione said, pushing tables together to get ready for their meeting with the prefects. It was only an hour later; classes had just ended and they sent around letters to the prefects, saying the meeting would commence soon.

Draco took his wand out, flicked it, and the table that Hermione was just manually moving flew out from under her and set itself up in the front of the room. She would have fell to the floor, but she quickly put her foot in front of her and balanced herself. Hermione shot a glare towards him, but she didn't know if he even saw it. He kept flicking his wand in a bored manner.

"It's not that hard to believe. Look who he is, look who I am--was. It's not that difficult of a concept."

"Well you could've said _something._"

"I did. I said…I did." he decided to look past how stupid that had sounded.

"And you nodded. Wow, I bet you really awed Dumbledore with your extensive vocabulary."

"Merlin, you need to _shut up_. All you do is bitch, nag, and moan...Bitch, nag, and moan. It's like an endless cycle of woman. It must be that time of the month" Draco exclaimed tiredly; he was seated and had his head resting on his fist.

Hermione came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "You are so inconsiderate!"

"Bitch…"

"Of course you are to me, that's a given. It's been that way for seven years. You'll never stop being a prat to me no matter how much I try. But to Dumbledore? A least he still keeps you in this school, knowing what you were. He's not stupid, Draco. But you just sat there…and you didn't even say thank you! That should be something that comes along with common courtesy.

"Nag…"

"Ugggh! Will you _stop _that!"

"Not quite what I was looking for, but I'll count it."

"I can't stay here."

"We have a meeting in five minutes."

"Well I'll come back in five minutes."

A knock was heard at the door.

"I thought you said five minutes."

"I rounded."

"You don't even have a watch."

"No shit."

"I hate you."

"Answer the damn door."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Hermione sat there glaring for a moment, then got up and smoothed her skirt, patted her frizzy hair down, and put on a fake smile.

"Hello..." she greeted as the prefects started piling in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, no, no. If one more of you idiots nominate a Valentine's Day dance, I'm leaving."

Ron's hand shot in the air in a split second.

"Ron, no." Hermione said, already knowing Ron's intentions.

"I thought the Halloween idea was interesting." Said some 5th year Hufflepuff.

"Sorry but you've only been here for like a day. Your vote doesn't count." Pansy said from her seat across the room.

"Pansy, number one, only _we _have that power to void votes so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop saying things like that. And number two… he's been here for _five _years, and was selected by Dumbledore which means he has a voice in this. I personally like the costume party idea." Hermione said, smiling nicely at the boy who suggested it.

"No." Draco said in her ear.

"Why not?"

"I'm not dressing up as anything."

Hermione looked at him seriously, then turned to the group of people. "Okay, well the suggestions are up here on the board. Please write your vote on a piece of paper and fold it. Then come up here and place it in this jar."

The prefects started making small talk and wrote on their slips; Hermione turned her attention back to Draco and talked lowly.

"You don't have to participate."

"I do to. I'm Head Boy."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it if they vote on it. Halloween _is _right around the corner and these people want a party."

"I can do something about it if you agree. Together we can get rid of the idea."

"Malfoy I don't think it's such a bad idea."

"You're doing this to spite me."

"Wrong. I'm doing this because it's what they want. Why'd you agree to be Head Boy if you weren't going to be the voice of the people?"

"To have the title and power. Why _else_?" He smirked.

Hermione shook his head at him in disgrace. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Oh please. Don't act like you didn't work to be an ass-kissing teacher's pet for six years to _not _have the _prestigious _title of Head Girl just to look good on all you're pathetic job résumés that you'll only receive because you're married to me."

Hermione was so angry at him from today, hell- from all _week_, that she just wanted to cry. But she'd be dammed rather than to let him watch her cry so she spat back, "You know what Malfoy, you want to participate? I know the perfect costume for you. Why don't you dress as your father? That way, you don't have to act different or alter your appearance at all. It would be just like going as yourself."

He stared at her, long and hard, her concentration not breaking either. He didn't seem hurt or upset. And most definitely not offended. He showed unadulterated hatred. He was pissed.

Hermione couldn't look at him anymore, he was almost starting to scare her. She blinked, cleared her throat, and addressed the rest of the students in the happiest voice she could muster while Draco turned and walked out the classroom.

"So, did everyone finish their voting?"


	7. Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I know I said updates in one week, but I think it's going to have to be 1-2 weeks. :( It's just that school is crazy and I do things almost every night, and I hate saying 'one week' and then it's not up. So, I hope that's all right with everyone. But I promise I won't have it any longer than two weeks.

So, I LOVED the responses from last chapter. Thank you so much :) Keep telling me what you think of the story because feedback is great and makes me smile, a lot. And I realize it may seem like they're _never_ going to get together with the rate they fight, but don't worry- they will! Just think of all the aggression they have now, and then what it'll be like when the romance happens!

Okay so enough talking, on with the story (this chapter is a little random, but I need it for the problems in the next one :)

_Ch6- "You know what Malfoy, you want to participate? I know the perfect costume for you. Why don't you dress as your father? That way, you don't have to act different or alter your appearance at all. It would be just like going as yourself." _

_He stared at her, long and hard, her concentration not breaking either. He didn't seem hurt or upset. And most definitely not offended. He showed unadulterated hatred. He was pissed._

_Hermione couldn't look at him anymore, he was almost starting to scare her. She blinked, cleared her throat, and addressed the rest of the students in the happiest voice she could muster while Draco turned and walked out the classroom._

"_So, did everyone finish their voting?"_

**Chapter 7- Hogsmeade Weekend**

Hermione stood in the bathroom the next morning, pausing between brushes to stare blankly in the mirror. Though she looked like she was grooming herself, the stokes were mechanical as she thought about the previous night.

She had done it again. She brought up his fucking father. It was as if she had no control over her words although she knew exactly what she was saying. And though she believed _whole-heartedly_ that Draco did not deserve sympathy from her in any way, she also knew that bringing up his father repeatedly was beginning to sound shameful.

Malfoy's father was an extremely delicate, 'don't-mention-it-if-you-like-breathing' subject to Draco. Any reference to it at all would easily put him in a quick-tempered mood. It was obvious why; Draco looked up to him, and now he was dead… Or was he? She didn't really know. Last she heard, he was imprisoned. But if he _was_ dead- then _wow _would she be horrible for using his name negatively.

But then again, why should she even care? She told herself she didn't but then where were all these Draco-analyses coming from? And goddamnit, she was doing it _again._ She was making herself feel guilty in a 'double-edge-sword' situation, when it was his fault to begin with. He'd instigate the fights, she'd defend herself, and then he would take it personal and get mad. And if she chose the alternative and _didn't_ argue back- he would accuse her of being cowardly and get mad anyway. How is that fair? Exactly, it wasn't. So no, she refused to be pathetic and apologize for her words. Words she meant to say; ones he needed to hear. (Not unless Malfoy miraculously decided to apologize for all the muggle-born comments in the past 6 years and counting.

Yeah……she didn't think so either.)

But how was she going to try this 'truce' if he wasn't speaking to her?

Hermione didn't even flinch when she heard him slam close his bedroom door.

She did however, jump a little when he forcefully shoved open the bathroom door, and let the knob imprint the wall.

What the hell was his problem now? Surely he couldn't be _this_ mad from last night. Yes he had walked out on her, and she didn't hear him come in until around eleven that night, but was he _still _fuming?

"Malfoy, what gives you the right to break the doors around here? That's actually vandalizing school property."

He stopped and looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face, raised an uneasy eyebrow, and walked next to her to stand in front of his side of the sink.

Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious. She hadn't seen that childish sort of face since around 4th year. A look of pure disgust.

He ignored her and started fumbling around with the toiletries that were behind his faucet, pushed back against the mirror. He rearranged them for a few good seconds before he stopped, looked at her accusingly and said in an annoyed voice, "What did you touch."

"I borrowed a tissue out of that little pack on the right-"

"_Don't."_

"Alright, I won't." She furrowed her brows, not surprised but a little insulted, and continued brushing her hair.

He turned back around to face the mirror, moved some more things around for another minute, and then started brushing his teeth.

Hermione subtly started at him for a moment, quickly wondering if muggles and wizards shared some of the same 'problems'.

They stood there in silence; no playful banter, no arguments, nothing.

Once again, she was having an internal battle with herself. At times she would open her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it in realizing that pleasantries and small-talk like "how did you sleep" were pointless since both knew neither cared at all. And there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't answer her if she asked. But wanted him to stay _something_ because she was extremely uncomfortable right now.

Not that she was afraid of him, (at least she didn't _think _she was) nor was it because she wanted to say the right things. It was just that silence was making her nervous, and his odd behavior was not helping.

"Are you going to say something, Granger? I heard talking to oneself isn't too healthy," drawled Draco in a frustrated tone, though it sounded as if there was some teasing in there.

"It's not as if I was conversing with myself out loud."

"Why not? I think you and yourself would get along smashingly."

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically. She turned towards the mirror again ready to go back into her thinking state. But before she did, she asked another question. One that kept nagging her, "Where were you last night?"

"Wasn't I in the common room?"

"Er—_No_...? I didn't see you."

"And that's all you need to know."

"….Were you mad about last night?"

"I guess I should make it clearer when I'm done talking."

"Why are you acting as if you're upset with me? Was it what I said about-?"

"Granger, I don't like you. You shouldn't be surprised if I show anger and-or aggression when you're in my presence-"

"Well, I'd rather you yell at me than mope around here all day like someone just stole your broom."

"I am _not_ moping."

"You are to."

"Granger--"

"And whatever I said should not have affected you that much since you never give second thought to what I say anyway. BUT for some reason last night you _did…_ and though I meant every word-"

"Then we have nothing to talk about," spat Draco as he turned and walked past her and out the door.

"Draco is he dead?" she said quietly, hesitantly walking behind him for she was afraid he might strike her.

"Granger will you _stop _already! I don't know if he's dead, alright? I don't know if he's dead, nor do I care, I didn't get in 'til late because I was out talking to Blaise, I couldn't give two shits _less _about what you said during the meeting, and no, I am not 'upset' with you anymore than the normal standard of hatred I display for you daily. Does that answer your questions?"

"I, I wasn't trying to…I mean, I did want to know but_-_"

"Okay. Illiteracy aside, I think this conversation is over."

"Fine," she sighed, and walked back into the bathroom.

He turned from her and walked towards the kitchen, dragging his legs in his baggy green plaid pajamas. Draco, of course, was not wearing a shirt 'yet' because he said that 'September and October were the hot months,' though the temperature was starting to fall. The first time he came out his room it caught her off guard, but since she did not see Draco in a positive light, she looked passed all of his better qualities…like his beautiful body.

"I need to shower so hurry up."

"I'll get out when I'm good and ready."

"Why the _hell _did they not give me my own bathroom?"

"Quit whining and wait a minute," She scolded from the doorway, and continued to brush her teeth. Before she went back in the mirror, her eyes fell on his arm, and she wondered how the dark mark disappeared. Hermione was almost positive that if Voldemort had known there was a fifty percent chance he would fail against Harry, he would not have wanted his followers to be relieved of his mark once he was gone. If anything, he would want them to suffer with the mark along with him. And she knew Malfoy had one; she saw it that night. The question was, how did he get it off?

Hermione knew better than to ask him, so she figured she would research it later.

"Oh Granger? We have to go to Hogsmeade."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he moaned.

"When?"

"Er—how about, _today_?"

"No. I don't want to spend my first weekend here with you."

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"I can think of a lot worse."

"Don't kill the messenger. No need for bloodshed."

"Why would _Dumbledore_ want us to go?"

"Well, it seems that _someone_ came up with the _brilliant_ idea of a Halloween Ball. And an even _better _someone decided to approve of it. So, he wants up to start planning it--"

"Already?"

"—because it takes a while to make it a 'success'. _AND _he thought it would be a better way for us to spend more time together as newlyweds."

"Oh Merlin…"

"And don't forget the wink at the end."

"He knows."

"_What?_" he asked sharply, the joking gone.

"He knows. Dumbledore knows everything."

"But not this. There's no way…_Did you say--_?"

"Malfoy please. I didn't tell him anything. I like my life, thank you.--"

Draco rolled his eyes and threw his water into the sink.

"He's a wise man, Malfoy I'm surprised he hasn't noticed sooner." She tried to reason.

"He couldn't read our minds sooner, that's why."

"Malfoy all you have to do is look closely to us. We don't look blissfully happy. We might when we're together but not when we're apart. It's painfully obvious but everyone is deceived by all the publicity it's getting."

"What the fuck am I paying you for then?"

"Oh like you're some George Clooney!"

"Speak like a bloody witch Granger. I don't understand your primitive muggle language."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed slowly. This would turn into another heated argument which would just make the day seem longer.

"I'll do better if you try to."

"You can bet you're arse you will."

"You too Malfoy, you're not perfect."

Draco just scoffed and ignored that statement. "I need the shower now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco came out his room dressed and ready an hour later, and called for Hermione. Finding no answer, he stood at the top of the stairs and scanned the room with his eyes for anything out of place. If he knew her, she would have been responsible and left him clue to where she was—

There.

He jogged down the stairs and picked up the note taped on the refrigerator door.

_I should be back by the time you've finished. And if you're reading this now, then I'll be there in five minutes._

"Unbelievable."

He sat on the couch facing the door, making it look like he was waiting for hours.

Hermione came in the door with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Did you read the note?"

"No. I came out and you weren't here. I've been sitting here for a half hour."

"Oh."

"And now we're already behind on all the things we have to do today."

"Malfoy it's only eleven. I think we'll be fine."

"We better be." He got up and went to grab his robe.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy..."

He looked up at her. Was she actually apologizing?

"I didn't know...that you could lie so well."

His face dropped.

"Too bad the note was charmed. I knew when you read it. And I also know that you wouldn't sit here patiently waiting for me to come back. If anything, you would have left and made me find you. Nice try though, you should use some of that acting today."

He looked as if he would yell, but he didn't. Only smirked, "Someone did their homework."

"I was saying bye to Harry and Ron."

"Because you _won't_ see them later," he drawled knowingly.

"I was letting them know so they wouldn't come looking—you know what? Let's just leave."

"After you…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The streets of hogsmeade were busy; filled with buzzes of conversations and clicking noises of many feet hitting the stone pavement. Many students were there and the number of adults was numerous as well. The queue for the candy store was out into the street, and the central food pubs had many customers flocking in and out of the stores. It was a typical, first Hogsmeade weekend.

The funniest thing had to be Draco and Hermione.

They were walking down the streets, looking like everything _but _bickering enemies. Walking slowly, laughing, and actually looking at each other as they talked. Albeit the gestures were forced, it looked even more natural than before. Strange. The funny thing was that they were truly arguing about everything under the sun. Quiddich, Arithmacy, Muggles, everything.

Draco wanted to scream in her face until she cried, and Hermione felt like slapping him. Hard. She knew once they were alone tonight the shouts were going to evolve tenfold because both were insulted and frustrated. Emotionally drained. Whenever they walked into an empty store, _completely_ empty, they would separate so fast that one would never assumed they knew each other…But that person would have to be sheltered and never read the papers, magazines, or talk to anyone.

Right now they were in a bookstore. Draco only went in because he knew she wouldn't open her mouth once she found something. And that made him want to pick her up and carry her into the bookstore himself.

Hermione ran over to the reference books, looking for anything that would tell her more about the Dark Mark. She knew she shouldn't be prying because they had a deal…but ever since this morning she had to know.

Nothing in the books would tell her anything about the mark, let alone removing it. If anything, it called it a _'dark wizard's mark that signaled the close followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. _Hermione almost snorted at how funny that sounded…but she deemed it disrespectful and didn't.

Huffing in frustration, she skimmed through any Dark Wizard's books she could touch, but most were biographies. Expect for this bizarre autobiography of a Death Eater who 'saw the light' and turned good. As cheap as it sounded, she flew through the pages until she found where he talked of the mark. Unfortunately, it read that even after he left, he still could not rid himself of it, serving him as an 'ugly reminder to the life he once led'.

How the hell did Malfoy do it?

"Are you ready?"

"Um. Yes."

He looked at her crossly, but then turned and walked towards the exit.

They walked down the street, occasionally stopping to look in smaller stores, but they were really looking for the Costume store.

Finding it next to a tea shop, they walked it, getting blinded by all the flashy lights.

"Why the hell did you choose this again?" he whispered sharply to her, guiding them past the busy entrance.

"It seemed like a nice idea. And that poor 5th year boy needed some help. Pansy was so horrid."

"What he _needed _was to grow some and talk back. Push his ideas forward if he wanted a say."

Hermione sucked her teeth and ignored him, "There are things back here"

He was about to follow her, but stopped short and grabbed the inside of her elbow and turned her towards him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Are we wizards or not?"

"Well, I'm a _witch_, but yes, go on."

"Then why are we wasting time here? A flick of the wand and bam…we have decorations."

"Because not all things should be done by magic." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

He scoffed, "That's what they taught _you _but I know different. If magic is there, what's the point of not using it… because we _shouldn't_? It works both ways. I say if we have magic, then things should be used _with _magic."

"Yes but that's where discipline comes in. The things you need to morally work for cannot be accomplished with magic. That's all to do with one's self."

"But when you get to 'that place' in life after you 'worked for it', wouldn't it lessen the value if you used your wand _at all_ in the process? That would be a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Well that's one opinion."

"Granger this whole topic is opinioned."

"All I'm saying is that the things you can do manually should not _always _be used with a wand."

"And all _I'm_ saying is that they wouldn't send you to school to practice magic _everyday_ just to go out to the world and _not_ use it." He finished smugly with the stupid look of triumph etched on to his features.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione said yes at the same time Draco said no.

The worker looked between them both, not sure if she should stay or leave.

Draco smirked towards the woman and crossed his arms over his chest, "I mean _yes _you can help us. Tell me, do you use your wand everyday?"

Hermione through her hands in the air at his immaturity and walked away.

"My wand?" she said a little taken aback.

"You are a witch, correct?"

"Y-yes I am. And I do."

"And do you use it often? Like, to move the things around, and put the boxes up…you know, for _manual_ things."

"Usually…yes."

"Thank you. You've been of great service." He smiled and give her a tip, then walked to his wife.

The woman shook her head, befuddled at how that held no relevance to the store, but returned o her post gratefully.

Draco swaggered towards Hermione, and leaned against the shelf haughtily.

"I rest my case."

"Snuff it."

"I'm sorry you're wrong love, but all _real_ magical people use wands."

"Oh! You know what?" She pushed past him roughly, hitting his shoulder and stormed out of the store. He followed her, not wanting to make it look like there was something horribly wrong between them, but right as she was going to open the door she swung around. She _definitely _would have blown him over if he was right behind her.

"Excuse me," started Hermione with fake sweetness. "I hate to interrupt you but if there were things, everyday things you could do, by _yourself_…like pick up that piece of paper by your foot, or-or drink out of your water bottle…or fix your hair…wouldn't you do that by YOURSELF?"

"Y-yyes."

"Thank You!"

Hermione marched out of the store, not caring that she almost scared the woman half to death.

Draco, trying not to laugh at her outburst turned towards the woman and smirked, "It's that 'time'." With a wink and a jog he was out of the store.

"Hermione, stop."

"No."

"Stop," he said more serious.

"What Draco? I am so sick of your stupid blood jokes. They should have died a long time ago when you realized how dead _you_ were too. But they still haven't--"

"Lower your voice." He said in her ear.

She shrugged off his hand forcefully, "Or_ what_?"

Draco rolled his eyes, sick of this stupid game of Hermione running off and him catching her. Malfoys did not do 'chasing' of people.

Turning around the corner she went down, he stopped short almost colliding with her for the second time today.

He was going to yell at her for stopping but he found he was standing stock still as well, but for a completely different feeling. He was excited. Quickly regaining composure, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closely up against his side. He was surprised when she put her arm around his back too and started to smile. He looked down at her and she up at him, and he winked. Quickly she stood up on her toes and whispered to him,

"Careful what you say in front of them because I know Skeeter is hiding in there somewhere. And she'll manipulate your words."

He kissed her quickly as a sign that he understood, and smirked as they walked forward towards the crowd of reporters and photographers anxiously waiting to speak to them.


	8. Interviews in Hogsmeade

A/N- Hello again :) So who's excited for the 4th movie? I know I am. (Random, I know)

I actually don't have a lot to say today. I just want to thank you guys again for the feedback. Everyone seems to be enjoying this, which is fantastic. And your reviews really encourage and make me feel good about my writing, so I appreciate it greatly. I seriously can't tell you enough… Also- someone mentioned that in ch2 that draco just said that the mark 'disappeared' after Voldemort fell. You're absolutely right, I didn't really elaborate on it then so I'm sorry. But it is a little sub-plot thing I thought of so there's more to it. Thanks for bringing that to my attention.

So, this chapter's fight is intense. (like the other ones aren't…sarcasm) Oh Boy. I think the first signs of non-hatred are going to be shown after this…of course after a long period of the silent treatment. You'll see…

Thank you g and happy birthday to Laura:)

Ch-7:_…regaining composure, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closely up against his side. He was surprised when she put her arm around his back too and started to smile. He looked down at her and she up at him, and he winked. Quickly she stood up on her toes and whispered to him,_

"_Careful what you say in front of them because I know Skeeter is hiding in there somewhere. And she'll manipulate your words."_

_He kissed her quickly as a sign that he understood, and smirked as they walked forward towards the crowd of reporters and photographers anxiously waiting to speak to them. _

**Chapter 8- Interviews in Hogsmeade**

It was easier than she had thought it would be. She assumed she would have stayed quiet the whole time, her nervousness speaking for her. But for once in her life, she was wrong. She would never admit it aloud, but in the confines of her own mind knew the truth- lying to all those people came like second nature to her; it was almost _fun_. She felt as if she was playing a role...and _technically_ she was- the role of Mrs. Malfoy. As soon as he had kissed her, the mask went up and Malfoy's wife did the talking.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Please, please, gentlemen. One at a time." Draco smirked on the street of Hogsmeade. He was holding his wife around the waist; facing a crowd of around 10 to 15 men who were eagerly holding their quills and notepads, and some had magical cameras. Not only were Draco and Hermione getting attention from the people in front of them, but there were also some turned heads from the pedestrians…few even bold enough to stick around and listen.

It was obvious Draco was loving this. All the attention was in his favor…

"Mr. Malfoy! Is it true you got married?" A young, lanky man who looked as if he couldn't be any older than they were. Of course, Draco being the inconsiderate prat that he was didn't even grace the guy with an answer. He held up Hermione's left hand and pointed to the ring as if to say "Duh."

Hermione snatched her hand away (gracefully) before Draco could confirm everyone's assumptions of him being an asshole. She knew it, but that didn't mean the world had to.

"Yes, we did." Hermione smiled warmly towards the guy.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you disappointed you'll have to give up your 'bachelor' status in witch weekly?" A petite blonde squeezed her way through the crowd.

Draco smirked suavely at her, "Not at all. The marriage life is much friendlier…and now I can have the Best Looking 'Husband' status."

The crowd laughed routinely. Hermione was _this _close in rolling her eyes.

"What made you change sides, sir?"

"Well I was never really committed to a side. I had no feelings towards either cause, but my wife here made me see the light. I did it all for her." He said with an air of innocence and kissed her forehead lightly. A faint chorus of "awww…" could be heard from behind them…no doubt coming from the pack of female students (whose number seemed to increase significantly in the past minute).

It was ridiculous. Draco Malfoy and the word _innocence_ were like two magnets being pushed together with the same ends. One repelled the other.

And when had the students…hell when had _anyone _ever known Draco MALFOY for saying things like _"I did it all for her…" _and _"made me see the light…"_? It was all _so_ unrealistic.

"So you did _not _have _anything_ to do with the dark side?" another asked. Everyone silenced, and stood with baited breath. Draco took a pause for 'dramatic effect' and answered ever so simply,

"No I did not."

And there it was. His statement.

Funny how four small words could change everyone's opinions so quickly.

Seriously though, did anyone honestly expect him to say anything else? Because responding "Why yes, as a matter of fact, I _was_ a part of Voldemort's elite followers," _wasn't_ a free ride to Azkaban for sure.

"So why then, Mr. Malfoy, are you scheduled to appear in trial before the Wizengamot?"

Hermione saw her appear ever so slowly. The blond hair… the same quill and pad…and that hideous purse. Rita fucking Skeeter.

"Excuse me Rita, but don't you think it's a little _bold _to be making that kind of statement?" said Hermione, ready to pounce.

"There is no shame in such a question if he is innocent."

"You are right Ms. Skeeter. I _am_ going to trial, but only to restore my and my family's name. I am not, nor was I ever, a part of You- Know- Who's followers. And I am going to the trial to clear that up so I can get on with my life."

"Why did they accuse you in the first place?" another heavy man asked.

As if it wasn't obvious. Because he _was_ one!

"Well, coming from such a background as I, people might raise questions."

"Are you saying your family has a history of Dark Wizards?" Skeeter asked.

"No. But seeing how my family has a long line of pureblooded wizards, people may assume that we agree with You-Know-Who's prejudices against muggle-borns. Clearly, I do not." He smirked.

"Is Dumbledore on your side?"

"Yes."

"What about our hero?" another reporter asked.

"_Potter _and I have looked over our past disputes."

Pshh…yeah okay.

"Are you pleased with your husband's new attitude towards your best friend, Miss?"

"Very much so. Though it isn't new…we're all adults now and let the past be the past."

"So are you saying your husband gets along with Mr. Potter solely because _you_ told him to behave?" Rita popped back in.

"No, they did that all on their own." Hermione snapped.

"But, why then, did you-"

"Next question?" Draco cut her off. Rita pursed her lips together but continued to listen.

"When was the marriage? No one heard about it."

"It was a very small, very quiet wedding. It was perfect." She smiled.

"Were you trying to _hide _it?" Rita asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Draco sensing her tension beat her to it. Talking very smoothly, he replied, "No. It was not a secret, obviously, but a smaller wedding was what we wanted… more intimate."

"How did your Father react?"

"That's a bit irrelevant, is it not?" he asked back, still calm.

"Pardon me, sir. How did your peers react?"

"Stunned, I'm sure. Hermione and I weren't the most conceivable couple. But I'm sure it was a pleasant surprise to all."

"Oh yes. Yes it was." The man smiled.

Flashes randomly kept going off; Hermione remembered to keep smiling, despite her thoughts of strangling Rita. But if she did that, Hermione would bet anything that after Rita recovered, she'd write some nonsense like 'Mrs. Malfoy's pent up aggression from unhappy marriage taken out on lowly witch'.

"Are you happy with your decision Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Blissfully. I couldn't have picked a better husband." She finished sweetly, grinning from ear to ear, praying they could leave soon so she could let the laughter fall freely.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"I think that's enough for today."

Shouts of protest could be heard from the reporters while the photographers made sure they got as many final shots in as they could. The two thanked the crowd and squeezed their way out. The people started walking away as well; some smiled at the couple, few just left. Hermione walked pass a group of 13 year old girls, one smiling dreamily, "Merlin, if I only had _half_ of what she has I'd be satisfied."

As the girls giggled in agreement, Hermione scoffed to herself, "If you only knew the half of it…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione opened her eyes groggily; waking up to the sound of Draco's deep voiced laughter in the kitchen. Sighing, frustrated that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she threw on a robe and slippers over her flannel pants and jumper, and walked down the stairs.

"Ah, this is priceless." He breathed.

"What is?"

Draco looked up as if he had just noticed her, sneered at her appearance, and then looked back down at his reading, "You look even more horrible in the mornings."

"You really know how to complement a girl, Malfoy." She responded, shaking her head. When he didn't answer, she added, "What are you doing?"

Draco was sitting on a stool against the marble kitchen counter with papers covering every corner. He had a copy of _The_ _Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Quibbler,_ a _Bailey's Brooms _Quidditchmagazine, and some other one with a few cauldrons on the cover.

"Your favorite pastime." He said looking over The _Quibbler_

"How did you get all these?" she walked over to him.

"Owls. They're all the papers that came out today. Each thing has at least _one _article from yesterday, all written pretty much the same way. Except the Witch Weekly is a little different, and if I might say, highly flattering." He said with a look of pure accomplishment.

"These people don't wait around, do they?" she responded, hardly interested. She decided she felt completely disgusted with herself from yesterday. Sure, one would say she didn't really do anything wrong: lied a little, went along with this feigned story...But that was _exactly _why she felt so guilty. So, ignoring the papers, she trudged over to the other side of the counter to the refrigerator and poured some orange juice.

"Apparently not. But I'm not complaining."

"I'm sure."

"Listen to this, 'Mr. Draco Malfoy, heir to the prestigious Malfoy name and fortune, claimed he had nothing to do with You-Know-Who's cause. With the support of Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr. Harry Potter--'"

"About that Malfoy, I don't think Harry will be too pleased that you involved him."

"I didn't. The bloody oaf who asked the question did. If Potter has a problem with it, too bad. He'll live…. 'Malfoy changed life to be happily married to Harry Potter's muggle-born best friend…'"

"I love how they always remember to add in the muggle-born comment." She said dryly.

"It's the best part." He smirked.

"Let me see the _Prophet_."

"Want to see your dirty work?"

"No. There are plenty of other important stories in there that I might need to know about."

He rolled his eyes and threw it in front of her. It hit her glass, making it crash to the floor to create a messy spill.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" He looked up from his Quidditch magazine and saw the mess. Thinking nothing of it, he went back to the book.

"Ugh! You are ridiculous!"

"Don't you get tired of yelling all the time? I would think you would've lost your voice by now, but one can only dream…"

"I wouldn't have anything to yell about if you cleaned up the messes _you_ make." She snapped, getting off her stool to get the garbage can.

"Reparo. Scourgify."

The juice was gone and the glass flew back together as if someone hit the rewind button. Hermione huffed and plopped back down, resting her head on the counter in her folded arms.

"Think how much longer that would have taken if you did that yourself without a wand…I rest my case."

"Let it _go, _Malfoy." She moaned in her arms, knowing he was _still_ referring to yesterday's argument.

"'Draco Malfoy breaks family barriers to marry the love of his life…'."

"You really laid it on thick, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. So did you, Granger. You're a filthy liar too." Draco said, not meanly, but more amusingly, as if it was funny how they were pulling it off.

She didn't find it very funny at all. She was suffering here alone! How did this guy not have a guilty conscience after lying to the whole wizarding world? Ugh, where was a human when you needed one? She had to talk to Ginny later.

Defeated, she sat back up and started flipping through the _Prophet._

Wait a second.

Her hands slapped the pages back vigorously as she could've sworn she saw _her _name.

And there it was,

To marry for love or alliances?

_by Rita Skeeter_

"What?"

"What?" Draco asked a little more attentively.

"'_In an interview with newlyweds Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy, (formerly known as Granger) the couple briefly talked about their marriage and upcoming trails. Mr. Malfoy is currently scheduled to appear before the Wizengamot to plead against claims of him being involved with the Dark side. But the problems don't end there. Mrs. Malfoy mentioned her husband being supported by both her Headmaster and her best friend, Harry Potter. But the two males have a history of previous animosity towards each other, so how is it dropped so soon? Did it end at all? To some it may seem that Mr. Malfoy's quick switch to make friends with his enemies (and marry one too) is a little suspicious…'"_

"What a bitch." He said crossly, going back to his brooms.

"I _knew _she would twist our words around. She did the same thing years ago. What a horrid woman!" Hermione threw down the paper.

"No one reads her shit anyways," said Draco now in a bad mood.

"Draco, it's in the _Prophet_. Someone's bound to notice it," she reasoned.

"And I though I was the pessimist here."

"I'm only being practical."

"It's fine. We just have a few more episodes of yesterday, and look like there is _nothing _wrong from the outside, got it?"

"And maybe you should be mean to Harry."

"I'm sorry, I must have missed the point when I started being _nice _to him."

"I just mean since Skeeter wrote that you're just 'friends' with him to get on his good side, maybe you should act normal with him."

"So then they'll think we hate each other. That doesn't work either."

"We can't win."

"Whatever. That's not important. It's getting publicity and that's all that matters."

"Even negative publicity?"

"Granger stop worrying. Look, only some people will read her article. And even if they did, it wouldn't hurt us. Firstly because no one listens to her anymore after all the things she was wrong about with Potter, which resulted in her not being very popular…and the people that have half a mind to pay attention to what she's saying, probably live on the streets and can't tell anyone. And if they're married, they'll voice their suspicions to their wives who will tell them to shove it because they think I'm perfect. "

Hermione laughed. Hard.

"Keep it up, Granger." He warned, and continued to read.

She calmed down after a few seconds, and decided not to say anything.

There was a loud knock at the portrait.

"Saved by the knock."

Draco looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow for inquiry.

"It's just a saying…it's nothing."

"Saved by the knock? Do muggles even _speak _English?"

Hermione grabbed one of her hair chopsticks off of the coffee table, and twirled it into her hair until it was tight, and then pushed it out the other end. Tucking the stray pieces of hair behind her ears, she opened the portrait hole.

"Granger. I don't think we've met." Blaise Zabini said, leaning on the wall with his arms folded, reminding her a _lot_ of Draco.

Great, just what she needed.

"You're in both my Charms and Care of Magical Creature class." She responded, tying her robe tighter.

"Ouch. You sure know how to turn down a greeting."

Hermione looked down at the floor impatiently, then came back up, "Would you like me to get Draco?"

"We still haven't formerly acquainted." He smiled smoothly.

"Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand.

"I thought it was Malfoy?" he asked, knowingly. Obviously he just liked playing with her. Stupid prick.

"Temporarily."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you, again."

"Pleasures all mine."

"Draco's in the kitchen." She said, then stepped aside to allow him in.

"Thanks."

"Nice place, mate. It's roomy." Blaise called walking over to Draco. Hermione shut the portrait and turned to see Blaise sitting in her seat. Instead of making him move, she walked pass them and into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Visiting you of course!"

"You were that bored?" Draco smirked.

"Out of my mind." He gave in. "It's painful without you in there Draco. I can't keep all those people in order alone."

"Don't you just love living my life?"

"I didn't know it was that difficult. I decided I hate people."

"Join the club, we have buttons." He joked.

Blaise looked at him and asked quietly, "Seriously?"

Draco put his magazine down; giving Blaise a look that told him that was the _stupidest_ thing he had ever said, "No."

"Hey you never know. So I saw the Prophet. _4 _different articles? Claps for you."

"I know. It's great."

"Granger didn't butcher it up too bad I see."

"Interesting, isn't it?" he looked at his friend, both thinking the same thing.

"Malfoy before you start talking about me, you might want to make sure I'm not here." Hermione appeared in the bathroom doorway with a brush in hand.

"Shut _up _Granger. We barely mentioned your name. You don't have to worry about me talking _about_ you. I'd say it to your face."

"Good to know. I hope you use the same concept for everyone in school because I'm sure they'd love to say some things back to you."

"They wouldn't dare Granger. _You _on the other hand, I'm not so sure of. People may notice too many of your flaws and start to voice their complaints."

"You're a pig."

"Like how when you've run out of things to say, you result to name calling."

"I haven't run out of things to _say, _Malfoy, it's just that my words don't seem to get through to you, so why waste my breath?"

"You're actually right. Why should you waste your breath fighting with me when you _could _be using you energy towards more valuable things like kissing Dumbledore's arse all day?"

"Hey guys--" Blaise tried to interrupt.

"Anything's better than staying with _you_."

"Ohhh, so you _do _kiss ass to get your way through school? I knew a muggle-born couldn't be _that _smart… So tell me, what do you do? Shag them? Never mind actually _working _for any of it—"

"Work! You want to talk to _me _about work? I've had to work ever since I got here! And I've always had the disadvantage because I'm a minority and people like YOU never seem to let me forget it. But what about you? You've never worked a day in your life! You talk about _me _kissing ass--"

"Did she just curse?" Blaise asked quietly, but Draco wasn't listening to him. His eyes were burning into Hermione's.

"—but look at you! Did you not _pay_ your way onto the Quidditch team in 2nd year? And what about you and Professor Snape? You and I both know you wouldn't be anywhere without your wand and your precious father's fortune. Look at your best friend. He's rich, but _he_ probably has the brains at least to invest his money instead of just _sitting_ on it." she yelled and turned to slam the bathroom door.

"Fuck you, Granger." He spat, loud enough for her to hear it. Draco threw down his magazine and accio'd his robe.

"Well. That was entertaining." Blaise joked awkwardly, clearly _not _expecting that.

"Let's go." Draco said quietly, and they walked out of the portrait hole.


	9. An understanding Sort of

A/N- Ah! I'm so embarrassed. SO sorry for the long wait, especially after I just told y'all 7-14 days. Horrible. Please forgive me; I was insanely busy all last month.

So I got a lot of reviews asking when the romance would come. I'm sorry to say…but, never. Only joking. Umm, very soon. I think you all will enjoy this chapter- not much fighting. (It's slightly random…but I need a few random awkward/friend periods before they rush into a relationship…because that'd just be unrealistic. And bigger events are coming up soon.) Just keep in mind, that though 8 chapters seems a long while to be fighting, it's only been like 2-3 weeks since this engagement, and only a week into school. So, with that said, thank you for the support and reviews, and onto the next chapter…

Thanks g!

(Btw- I think I mentioned something about the silent treatment last chapter…but I changed my mind. :) )

Ch-8_"—but look at you! Did you not pay your way onto the Quidditch team in 2nd year? And what about you and Professor Snape? You and I both know you wouldn't be anywhere without your wand and your precious father's fortune. Look at your best friend. He's rich, but he probably has the brains at least to invest his money instead of just sitting on it." she yelled and turned to slam the bathroom door._

"_Fuck you, Granger." He spat, loud enough for her to hear it. Draco threw down his magazine and accio'd his robe. _

"_Well. That was entertaining." Blaise joked awkwardly, clearly not expecting that. _

"_Let's go." Draco said quietly, and they walked out of the portrait hole. _

**Chapter 9- An understanding. Sort of. **

She was so mad. Merlin. She was furious, She had the right to be mad…Hell- she'd be _mad _if she wasn't mad. It was his fault. Always his fault. The things he said, the thin--….wait. What _did _he say? Who knows- it was beginning to become a blur; the insults came so frequently she couldn't differentiate which taunts came on one day or another. But that didn't matter. He had insulted her for the last time.

But how many times had she said _that_?

That was the one thing that irritated her. Everything was supposedly "the last time…", but it would always repeat itself. Though he was no better, he didn't end them either. Their words never escalated to anything further than empty threats and sardonic 30-second quarrels. Because _that _was real mature.

Well. When she put it like that it sounded silly.

And it was. Their fights served no purpose but to put them in sour moods.

Lovely. This was a major breakthrough. It only took her seven years and a marriage to find her relationship with him stupid…

Though in just about every way, she had always known.

Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room, effortlessly throwing her mass of unruly hair into a ponytail. It surprised her how slow she was moving this morning as she wrapped her gray uniform kilt around her.

She wasn't very mad anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are _all _your mornings as affectionate as yesterday's display?" Blaise asked on the way to the Great Hall. He and Draco were going to breakfast; Draco not bothering to wait for Hermione this Monday morning.

"For the most part," he responded distantly.

"I'm so jealous," Blaise joked in a tone that belied his words.

"I'm sure."

"Uhh…where are we going?"

Draco must have been deep in thought for he literally snapped his head back into reality, staring at Blaise and their surroundings. They were standing a good ten feet past the Great Hall's entrance.

"Right," Draco said coolly, like he _always_ passed the Great Hall on the way to breakfast.

He turned around to face Blaise.

"Ooookay…? Slight case of amnesia?"

"Lot on my mind," he replied, and calmly walked around him.

"Can we stop with this four-words-or-less business for two seconds and tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' is making you completely miss the Great Hall? That's interesting."

"Blaise, I appreciate it, but there isn't anything going on. Really."

He walked past him and through the doors, Blaise sighing behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Glancing around the room, he didn't spot her. Not that he imagined her to be here already for she was still in the room after he left. _Not_ that he wantedher here…he was just making sure she wasn't.

Taking a seat across from Pansy Parkinson, he started to gather some eggs on his plate, listening to any small conversation around him.

"So Draco, how's the little wife?" Pansy asked, not looking at him but rummaging thorough what Draco assumed to be her shoulder bag, placed on her lap.

"Must our conversations always start with her?" he drawled in an uninterested manner.

"It's _called_ being polite."

"Funny. I could've thought of about 7 other names for it," Blaise mumbled.

Pansy shot him a look and he raised his eyebrows with a smirk. She turned back to Draco.

"Fine, new subject. So…when's this so-called 'Halloween Dance'?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Blaise interrupted once more.

"Blaise, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut--"

"Next month." Draco looked up from his eggs.

She turned back to Draco after giving Blaise a nice gesture from her left hand, "Are we having a meeting anytime soon?"

"Possibly. It's still only September. I'll talk to Hermione about it."

"You can ask her now," Blaise suggested. Draco looked up and followed Blaise's gaze towards an approaching Hermione. She walked right over to his table and sat down on his left, seating herself across from Pansy and Blaise. She emitted a small greeting smile, and kissed Draco quickly on his cheek after seating herself.

"Morning," she said quietly, looking intently at him, not faltering under his strong gaze.

For a second he thought of asking her if _she _had the short-term memory loss, but remembered they were in the Great Hall. She was acting.

"Morning," he responded shortly, and went back to his eggs.

Hermione always looked out of place and uncomfortable sitting at his table, which is why she hardly ever did. Usually, they would sit at their separate tables, occasionally visiting the other before or after the meal. One would think that today, after all the hostility over the weekend, she would be _more_ than happy to sit away from him. So why was she seated right here?

True, the hall wasn't entirely filled yet; not Potter nor Weasley was there, so maybe she didn't want to sit alone. That _would've_ been his assumed explanation if he didn't see Neville Longbottom seated. Draco knew she always had a soft spot for that inept creature.

"Lost, Granger?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"Apparently not far enough."

Blaise chuckled into his pumpkin juice and Pansy hit him on the arm. Draco, after hearing Blaise's faint cry of, "What! It was funny…" stared at Hermione. She didn't appear to be in an 'insulting' mood. In fact, she had already found some handy books and was placing them on the table, looking for a quill. She seemed…_off _this morning, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"We have to start planning this costume thing," he whispered to her.

"That's fine. I think we should have a prefects meeting this week then."

"Whatever."

She looked at him for a moment longer, wanting to say _something_, but went back to her books. Part of him wanted to brush off her oddities this morning, but the other half was curious about her anxiety.

"So, Granger. Just between the two of us, how's the sex in marriage? Is it better than the dating sex? Or do you not have anything to compare it to?" Pansy asked with a smile. Luckily, the closest student to the four was a few feet down the table.

"Were you born like this or did your mum _really _mess up during childhood?" Blaise asked jokingly.

"It's a gift," she smiled.

"No, it's an art. And you my friend, have it mastered."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She turned back towards Hermione, "So…?"

"So what?" she asked curtly; she wasn't in the mood today…not that she was ever in the mood to deal with this witch.

"The question Granger. Don't tell me I have to repeat it."

"Oh right… well, I think that 'dating sex', as you put it, should not be abused because then one will not have anything special to share with their husband. Not that it's any of your business, but I for one have fantastic marital sex, especially since I didn't over-engage in the dating one. But, I'm sorry to say that _you_ won't be able to feel the difference," she spat, and then started packing her bags to leave the table.

"O-ho!" Blaise was falling apart with laughter. Draco even found a smirk crossing his lips as well.

"Let's go," she said and started walking away, knowing Draco would follow.

"By the way Pans," Draco winked before he left, "Hermione is doing _very_, very well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where did that come from?" He asked, jogging up to Hermione who was sitting on a bench on the other side of the stone wall outside.

"I'm not sure," she answered, opening another book as if nothing happened. But somehow, Draco knew she had no idea what her eyes were reading. "She just bothers me to no end. I mean, why does she have to say anything at all? That was so embarrassing," she admitted quietly.

"It was funny as hell though."

"Maybe to you."

"Are you _that _uncomfortable about it?" he asked her, leaning against the stone wall with his left foot propped up.

"Yes. And I hate lying."

"Well I can't do anything about that problem seeing how you're stuck with this lie until next summer."

"I figured as much."

"Look, Pansy's a bitch. She doesn't even mean half the things she says. It's just in her nature to say it."

"That's comforting," she mumbled.

"Why'd you sit at the table in the first place?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You had all yesterday and this morning…and you chose to talk during breakfast? At the _Slytherin_ table?"

"Don't act as if you're the easiest person to talk to. Especially since you practically bit my head off if I came in a five-foot radius of you yesterday."

"It's not as if you we're standing at the door with a pie and a welcoming mat either."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and laughed.

"What?" he asked annoyed at not catching the hilarity.

"That was the most muggle reference I've ever heard you say. And I pictured you standing in front of the portrait with an apron, and a cherry pie--"

"Granger, stop. That's disgusting."

She laughed harder.

"Finished?"

She was only slightly disappointed that he didn't laugh with her…though she might've stopped laughing and died of shock if he were to.

"What did you have to say to me?"

"That we need to stop."

"Stop what?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, not _this_. I made a deal remember? …I mean us. How we act towards each other--"

"Granger, we _had _this conversation already. More than once. I can't just stop arguing with you. You piss me off, that's how I let you know," he said it so simply, like that was the way of the universe.

"That's fine, I get that. It's the same with me. But I don't get the need for the name-calling, vulgarities, and fighting _constantly_. It's a little ridiculous."

"Wait. Not that I'm against being rid of my daily migraines from you, but why the sudden 'talk'? Is it just now a problem to you? Because if I knew you enjoyed these fights, I would've stopped ages ago."

"No, but I didn't live with you then either."

"Ah. So…I'm a little lost…"

She sighed, "In one ear and out the other, I swear. I don't know, just… be yourself, but hold your tongue."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"See? We're not.. having.. a fight. This is what we're trying to avoid…" she said slowly.

"Speak to me like I'm 18, Granger."

"I just don't need all this stress…and you probably hate it too. Between Head girl duties, classes, and homework, I never thought my _husband_ would be the most to handle. And we're only in our second week here."

"Yeah well, life's just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"No one knows that better than me," she scoffed. "And Draco, I agree. Arguing is what we do. We are too contradictory of each other to _not_ have conflicting views. And that's fine- it would be nearly impossible to just stop that after 6 years. But…we just need to…to be more…you know?" she couldn't really find the words, but he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Yea."

Moments passed, with the two just sitting there. Thinking about this…agreement, and if life would change at all. Probably not- this was most likely just been a waste of breath. But, maybe…

"By the way Granger,"

"Yeah?"

"I have three investments. One's under my fathers name and the other two are mine…one is in a muggle bank in central London."

Hermione snapped her head up at him in disbelief. She had no idea, really believing that he didn't do anything with his inheritance. But to know he did something wise with his money, for himself, and by himself….why she couldn't help but feel very embarrassed…and slightly proud.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Wow."

He nodded.

"Muggle London?"

He nodded…with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He actually agreed?" Ginny spoke lowly to her friend during lunchtime, trying to subtly get more information without looking too suspicious.

"Sort of. It was weird Gin. He didn't really oppose the idea. Actually, he didn't seem to care at all."

"Well that's good, right? I mean maybe he feels the same way."

"I don't think it's that at all. He probably just sees it as me staying quiet by my _own_ rules, and anything that'll shut me up will make him happy."

"That could be it, Hermione. Honestly, that probably _is_ the truth…but you never know. "

"What are you two hushing up?" Ron asked curiously, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Girl problems," Ginny lied so naturally, one would think she used this excuse everyday. Ron, being too revolted at the idea of his sister with menstrual issues, never thought to remember they couldn't possibly last 365 days a year.

"Oh," He made a face and Harry chuckled. "Carry on whispering….very, very, _very _quietly."

"Shut _up_, Ron," Ginny dismissed, waving him off.

"And I think Dumbledore knows," she whispered hesitantly.

Ginny's head snapped towards hers, "Are you serious?"

She nodded grimly, and looked up. Harry was staring at them curiously, but smiled and went back to his sandwich.

Harry wasn't dumb.

Great, another person. Its official, Draco's going to kill her.

"Hey Ron, are you aware that you look absolutely repulsive when you eat?"

"No Ginny, how about you tell me again for the sixth_ hundredth_ time?"

As they sat and argued, Hermione turned to Harry who was laughing silently at the two.

"Harry I need some ideas for this costume ball."

"Sure. But first, why don't you ask me what really is on your mind."

Whoa. Who died and made him Dr. Phil?

"It's nothing. Just thinking about Snape's essay is all. And girl…problems," she added stupidly and mentally slapped herself.

"Alright."

"So…ready for Quidditch?"

"Like you care," he joked.

She smiled, "Just trying to strike conversation."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…And after you add the roots, stir for about 7 minutes each. When you hand it over to your partner, be sure to switch the stirring direction. Begin." Snape directed, and sat behind his desk in Potions.

"What party?"

"It's not a _party -_party. It's just some people getting together. And I need to make an appearance."

"Go by yourself. It's not like you didn't do that last week."

"Very funny. And that's exactly why you're coming with me."

"I'm not going down there. I've never been in the Slytherin common room and this year won't be the first time."

"Granger. You're going."

"I'm not."

"You said it yourself- it looks bad for me to go to a party alone when I have a wife. _And_ you don't want me to slip up again do you?"

"I could care less."

"Yes but, do you want me to see you as a hypocrite?"

She stopped cutting up the roots and stared at him. He had an incredible, through extremely frustrating, ability to change people's words around to make _him_ look better.

And who the hell kept having all these damned parties?

"You're such a git," she sighed, not mad but wasn't all rays and sunshine in going either. Drinks, noise, a _party,_ everything she wanted to stay away from.

"So that's a yes?" he asked hopefully. He needed her for this. Draco had never missed a party in all his years there- usually planning them himself. And now that he was Head Boy, it was harder to always be there; Blaise took over for him. But to have Draco Malfoy _not _be at a Slytherin partywould immediately raise some questions among the others. Besides, he needed to get his housemates used to his new wife- they wouldn't dare to question him, but that didn't mean they held unvoiced suspicions…and Draco needed to get rid of that.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Technically? Yes. But…no, you don't."

She rolled her eyes, but still nodded affirmatively.

"Great. But, we're going to need a few--"

"Don't say it."

"--_lessons, _on how to act around those people. They're completely different than the rest of the school. Almost like trying to get past Dumbledore."

"Greaaat. 'Slytherin education, 101'.Can't wait," she said flatly, then started to mix the potion.

"Once you know how to lie with ease, it'll be fun," he smirked, and then kissed her temple 'for show' before taking off to the front of the classroom.

Fun….right.


	10. Slytherin Lessons

A/N- First things first- whoever hasn't seen the 4th HP movie already- get your ass up and see it right now! It was great :) Second- loved the reviews! I also a couple of constructive criticisms, and some people told me exactly what about the story they enjoyed- so thanks for that everyone. Much love. Third- If anyone that reads this story and doesn't have an alert (or account) but wants to know when I update, just let me know in a review and I'll put you on the update mailing list. But be sure to include your e-mail! Fourthly- I sincerely apologize for the last chapter- I thought it was crappy- but I needed a point where they found sort of a 'middle ground'…so it wasn't very exciting. Hopefully this one's better :) Fifthly-I was going to start another story, but I really didn't want to split my time further with this one, so I'm condensing it into a one-shot. So, if you want- look out for that this week. Otherwise- everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving!

_CH9- "Greaaat. 'Slytherin education, 101'.Can't wait," she said flatly, then started to mix the potion._

"_Once you know how to lie with ease, it'll be fun," he smirked, and then kissed her temple 'for show' before taking off to the front of the classroom._

_Fun….right._

**Chapter 10- Slytherin Lessons**

"I changed my mind," Hermione lied stubbornly. It was Monday evening and Draco was currently pulling her out of the library (a sin that he knew he'd have to hear the bitching about later) and down to their room for their 'sessions' that he had told her they were going to begin. Draco held her hand with one arm and was determinedly walking to their room, paying no mind to Hermione's protests and slapping.

"Too bad."

"Draco, I'm not going."

"_Yes, _you are."

"Well…you don't have my consent to take me to a party, and forcing me to go is immoral and could lead to you _forcing_ me to attend things in the future, and 'by force' may develop into domestic abuse, and maybe muggle jail. So if you want to prevent all of that then you are obligated to stop."

Draco scoffed and looked behind him, "Feel better?"

"I'm serious!"

"I think you need to quit whining seeing how you willingly 'consented' about five hours ago."

"Yes but I didn't know you meant to_day._"

"Well when did you think Hermione? Saturday night? An hour before the party?"

"…yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he ended the conversation in the most unsympathetic voice ever.

The rest of the dragging-of-Hermione was in silence, but Draco did slow his pace some so that it didn't look like he was hauling his wife to a hanging.

A moment later they were at the door; the portrait swung open and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What took you so long?" Blaise asked from the couch.

"Honestly. We've been here for almost twenty minutes…Don't you have any _real_ food?" Hermione jumped when she heard Pansy's voice. She did not see her initially for Pansy was standing in the small kitchen; this girl was searching through the cabinets so quickly, one would think she was looking to catch them with drugs.

"Pansy," Draco looked at her, "Do you mind?"

"No," she feigned sweetness and went back on her search.

"Any_more_ people in here?" Hermione whispered to Draco as she left the door ajar slightly just incase she needed to escape.

"No. Just these two."

"Why?"

Blaise cleared his throat, cutting off Draco in his reply, "The whispering? Cute. But everyone here knows you're faking it--"

Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him because Pansy was in the room, but that everyone, excluding her, seemed unperturbed by it.

"You _told _her?" she scolded quietly behind her teeth.

"What? Oh, right. I had to if she was going to help us."

"That's not fair!"

"It is. She wouldn't have agreed if I didn't give her a good reason. And I _would_ have been able to get her to agree without a reason if _you_ didn't make a certain rule."

"That's horrible," she said, revolted.

"No it's not."

"So happy to hear you use love-making as your weapon."

"It's not love making," he smirked, "It's a f--"

"Hey! Over here," Blaise waved his wand to get their attention.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco lead her to the couch with his hand in the small of her back.

"I'm assuming you both know why Draco called us here."

"Nooo! I'm not so sure Draco knows why _he _asked you for help," Pansy interrupted sardonically, walking over from the kitchen with some jellybeans in her hand.

"That was funny Pansy, tell another one," he replied dryly. Blaise shook his head and continued.

"Anyway, we are here to help you two act like a Slytherin couple for this party."

"_Feel _likea Slytherin couple," Pansy added.

"_Be, _a Slytherin couple," Blaise said passionately.

"I think we get the picture," Draco cut them off with an eyebrow raised.

"Ahem. Right. So- first thing. To _act _like the 'king and queen of Slytherin'… you must really get into the minds of those titles."

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione sighed loudly.

Blaise pretended to look offended, "Do you have something to say, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes! This is incredibly dimwitted! I can go to that party and be perfectly fine! You three act like this is the first time I've told this story. For Merlin's sake, I just lied in front of the _whole_ wizarding community. I think I can handle a little gathering_…not _that I'm proud of it," she added as an afterthought.

"No. no. no. I'm sorry love but this is not the same. First of all, the thing you need to understand is that we are Slytherins. Can you say that?" Blaise asked.

"Do I _look _like I'm an idiot, Blaise?"

"No, but you do look like--"

"Pansy!" Both Draco and Blaise silenced her.

"Sorry. I saw an opening," she shrugged and sat down on the couch opposite from the couple. Blaise moved to the middle and pushed,

"_Say_ it, Hermione."

"Slytherin," she said with no effort.

"I mean _really _say it. I don't think you understand the effect of those words."

"Blaise, it's just a hou--"

"Don't say that!"

Hermione slightly jumped back in her seat.

"See, were not _just _a house. We aren't the 'Hufflepuffs, House of the brainless', that skip around with daises in their hair thinking the world has no darkness. Nor are we Ravenclaws that have the sticks up their arses and think we're smarter than everyone so therefore, have no need to give people like you the time of day, let alone judge them. And we're not Gryffindors--"

"Thank God.." Pansy chimed lowly.

"--that accept and see the 'goodness in everyone'. We. Are. Slytherins. We _house_ those Dark wizards and trust no one."

It was silent for a moment. Crazy as it sounds, Hermione actually sat there and thought about it; thought about what she was doing here, at the party, and for this whole year-everything she was sacrificing. Though this was just a little party, she noticed how much stress it was causing her… Merlin knows what would happen in the later months. Would it all be worth it?

She looked over at Draco who sat there impartial, but had too listened to the conversation. Apparently, he felt this conversation didn't apply to him…_Which_ was true seeing how he _was_ in that house and practically ruled it.

"Wow Blaise," they looked over at Pansy.

"Did you rehearse that or something?" she stared to laugh at him between words.

He ignored her, "Let's get started."

Together, Blaise and Pansy pushed the coffee table from between the seats so that it was blocking the path of the doorway to the stairs.

"First Hermione, let me see how you walk," Blaise stood aside and sat down next to Pansy.

"What?"

"Walk."

"Walk?"

"Walk."

"Why?"

"Do you question your _teachers_ when they talk to you?"

"Actually--"

"Just walk!"

"Okay!" she stood up and mumbled, "This is rubbish."

She stood at the edge of the couch on the rug and looked at the three.

"This is…well- a bit weird with you all watching."

Pansy grinned, "Multiply us three by twenty and that's how many people will be watching you--"

"What!"

"Oh? I thought you said this wasn't a big deal?"

"Yes well, that was before I found out that a 'small party' was sixty people!"

"It's not. Pansy, fuck off," Draco said to Hermione, then to Pansy.

"It will be small," Blaise explained.

"How small is small?"

"Small enough, now walk."

"Doesn't he have to do this too?"

"Draco's mastered a lot more than 'walking' in that house," Pansy smirked and Hermione folded her arms unconsciously.

"At least he's not a doorknob, Pans," Blaise laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Where everybody gets a turn," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Pansy sucked her teeth and slapped him in the back of his head. "Grow up."

"Getting back on subject, I probably won't be with you at all times," Draco admitted practically.

"What am I supposed to do alone?"

"If he's not there then I'll stay with you. It'll look more natural because we're both ladies," Pansy offered.

"_Now_ I'm not worried," Hermione replied with sarcasm.

"Take it or leave it."

"She's right," Draco sided.

Before anyone could get another word out, Hermione walked softly from where she was standing into the kitchen.

"No." Pansy said.

"What's wrong with how I walk?" She asked bemused.

"Nothing, if you're walking to have a picnic and some tea with Dumbledore."

Hermione bit her tongue from biting back, and briskly walked over to them once more.

"No," Pansy commented simply.

"_Now _what's the problem?"

"You're walking like you're late to your daily library appointment."

Hermione huffed and looked at Draco who was smirking at Pansy's last comment.

"Snuff it."

"Just _relax_, Granger. You're too tense."

"You would be too if they made you--"

"Shhhh…" he cooed.

She huffed once more, and then walked over to Draco plopping next to him on the couch.

"Better," Pansy commented

"What?"

"That was better."

She nodded.

Blaise started again, "Now I don't think we need to talk to you about the marital questions you might receive. One, because only the few nice ones will talk to you, by the way- most of the people will stare hard and silently study you."

"Lovely."

"Two- You've been through Rita Skeeter. You can probably to this."

"Thank you."

"It's not because we think you're good, Granger. It's because Slytherins don't need to talk to someone to know if they are able to trust them. They decide on their own, through observation. That's why we're here- to help you with your body language and actions, because that's _all_ they'll watch for. You Gryffindors think we're all dark and mean... though in _that _case, we just don't like you people," Pansy explained.

Hermione just raised her eyebrows up once, and turned to Blaise. He slapped his thighs and stood up. "Well before we get to the 'questions and answer' section of this lesson, I need you to understand something."

"Which is…?"

"You…" he pointed at her, "are going to have to touch… him," he pointed to her 'husband'.

"I'm aware."

"No Hermione, I mean really touch him. They won't circle you and make you snog him, but they will look out to see how you react with each other. Because trust me, you two don't have too many fooled. They've accepted it, but most think there's a catch."

"A lot of the school feels that way."

"But, what did I say? These are…?"

Hermione looked at him, not wanting to be apart of this idiocy.

"…Slytherin."

"Corrrrrrect. So. That means, a lot of closeness, a lot of smiling--"

"But they're Slytherin." She countered slyly.

"Good one. But, _you_ aren't. Gryffindors nauseatingly look at each other lovingly, kiss, and all that other shit," Pansy answered. "Everyone in this bloody school has seen how you act with your two idiots, and you don't look at Draco in the same way."

"He's my husband. They're almost my brothers. I'm obviously going to look at him differently."

"You know what I mean."

Hermione stayed quiet.

"Let's go into the conversations. This should be interesting," said Draco.

"Now, when you two are together, most of the talking will be directed towards Draco. People like to kiss his ass."

"Thanks Blaise."

"Anytime."

Blaise continued, "But you might get some questions too. Now one thing Hermione, someone's inclined to talk about the Dark arts. It's no lie- there are some Dark wizards there. I know for a fact they wouldn't say anything in front of you because that would just be plain stupid seeing as you're Hermione Ganger--"

"Malfoy," Pansy corrected.

"Right. That is exactly why someone _might. _So if some idiot does, don't say a word. Just, walk over to one of us."

"Don't look in their eyes!"

"Pansy, shut up," Blaise turned to Hermione who was looking slightly worried, "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Onto a lighter subject- Quidditch."

"Er—I'm not to…knowledgeable on that game."

"What? But your best mates are--" Blaise said surprised.

"Harry and Ron, I know. But, I always sort of…tune them out."

"And dig deep into a good book, right?" Pansy said mockingly.

"Well…yes."

"Do you go to Hogwarts, Granger?" Draco asked.

"I just don't like the sport, alright! Next topic."

"Oookay. I guess Draco will do the talking in that one," Blaise sighed.

"My turn. Boys," Pansy smiled excitably.

"She's not very knowledgeable in this subject eit-ouch!" Draco laughed after Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"If someone asks you who your 'Top 10' is, what would you say?"

"Pansy- this is a house party. Not a fucking girl's night out. _You _are the only one that would ask that question as an ice-breaker," Blaise looked at her ridiculously.

"Blaise. Now what did I tell you about this talking thing?" she scolded playfully like his mum and then made a strait face. "Anyway- what would you say?"

"Er- I have… a husband?"

"And obviously not a clue. Let's see… how to make Granger _not _look like a social outcast…" she thought aloud just out of spite, "Oh! I'll make a list. I'll write down twenty names just incase you forget some. That way, if they ask you for ten, you'll have more of an option. Study them."

"Hey Hermione, I bet you if you treat it as homework then you'll have no prob--"

"Shut _up_, Draco." She said to the smirking blond.

Pansy enthusiastically headed off up the stairs to the bookcases to find some free parchment.

"Ridiculous," Hermione sighed.

The boys laughed. "Another thing, only talk when spoken to. It's not very wise to start your own conversation, because they could judge you on what you talk about. OR they'll just lose interest and walk away from you, immediately making you feel like an idiot."

"Thanks, Blaise."

"But if _they_ start it, the topic will already be of interest to them, and all you can do is lie and hope for the best."

"What if I agree with them? Then I'll tell the truth."

"Don't," Draco said.

"And…why shouldn't I?"

"Then they'll know too much about you. Everyone knows the outward Hermione Granger, but when you start speaking more passionately about things, then they'll use it against you."

"That's true- but it's harmless. I probably wouldn't say much."

He scoffed, "That's what you say now, but--"

"Name one thing."

"Okay. Spew."

"S.P.--"

"E bloody W…whatever. You start talking about that, they'll laugh at you in a second."

"Or think you're crazy," Blaise added.

"Which will make me look bad," Draco finished.

"All you care about is yourself," she spat.

"Take it however Granger, but know if I go down, you'll look bad as well for assisting me."

Damn. She had forgotten about that.

"So alright, no S.P.E.W, talk _nicely _about Snape if they bring him up," Blaise directed.

She made a face.

"See- that! _That _is what I'm talking about. That is what should be on the 'Do not do' list."

"Sorry… habit." She grinned guiltily.

"Just remember he's their Head of House."

"Wait! He won't be there will he!"

"Granger, do you see McGonagall chugging the butterbeer back along with the rest of you at _your _parties?"

"No," Hermione felt a little foolish.

"Done!" called a squeaky voice from atop the stairs.

Pansy ran down and handed the list proudly to Hermione.

"Harry and Ron are on here," she looked up at Pansy.

"You don't have to choose them, but they _are_ cute."

Draco and Blaise looked up slowly with the same curious looks on their faces,

"For her!" she tried to cover.

"_Neville_?" Hermione asked puzzled at how he got on the 'Top 10'.

The boys looked at her again, "What? He's got that dorky, awkward look goin' for him…I'd think you'd be into that," Pansy joked.

Hermione shook her head and looked down at the list again. A few moments later she spoke up, "Victor Krum? He doesn't even go here!"

"Hey, he was the only guy _I've_ ever seen you with."

"But he doesn't attend Hogwarts," she looked at Pansy like she was the thickest girl she had ever met.

"You don't have to choose him! Merlin- you are picky."

"This isn't necessary," she started, folding the parchment and placing it on the table, "The chances of me receiving that question are slim to nil- and even if it _was _asked…I can think of ten thank you."

"Careful. She might just ask it out of spite now," Blaise joked. "Alright- stand up. Both of you."

Hermione looked at him crossly, but stood up anyway.

"Okay mate, put your arm around her waist,"

"Blaise. I appreciate all this, I really do…but I _definitely_ don't need a 'lesson' on how to touch a--"

"Your arm. Her waist. Now."

Draco rolled his eyes, but decided to humor him.

"Good. Now. I need an assistant. Pansy?"

"Hell no," she said comfortably from the couch.

"Are you teaching or not?"

"Or not."

He lifted her up by the arm.

"So- when I move my hand like this--" Blaise lifted his hand very slowly, around Pansy's head and down to her waist.

"Do anything funny Blaise and you die," she threatened, moving close to him.

"Oh, I'm scared."

"Your balls should be."

"Do you always come on like this?" Hermione asked her disgustedly.

"No…Usually I'm aggressive," she smiled.

"All right ladies. So, our hands are not going to get any lower then here," Blaise slowly moved his free hand to grab Pansy's, directing it as if she was making an imaginary line through the air, down his torso to directly parallel of his pant zipper, ignoring Pansy's irritated face, "Draco, my good man, would you please do the same?"

"No," Hermione stopped.

"C'mon, you need to know," Blaise sulked.

"Blaise don't think we don't know you're just doing this to get pleasure out of this sick and twisted little game of 'find the sex organs'."

"Ooh. That was kind of hot Granger," Draco smirked.

"Honestly."

"Second restriction… we can't move our hands past there," Blaise nodded to Hermione's upper body.

"Blaise you're such a guy," whined Pansy.

"He's a pig," Hermione added, slapping Draco's approaching hand.

"Hello? Hermione I think we should…." The four turned their heads around towards the doorway where Harry was standing, looking extremely confused, and slightly disturbed at the scene in front of him. He stared at the two couples standing across from each other, stiff as boards, in interesting positions, and raised his eyebrows. "…talk"

Hermione jumped up, cheeks red and hot, "Harry! Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you too. Come on upstairs."

Hermione proceeded up the stairs and into her room, Harry following slowly behind, shaking his head disappointingly at the remaining three.

"Dis_gusting,_"he commented, and jogged up the stairs closing the door behind him.

After the two were gone, Blaise looked at Draco, to Pansy, and smirked when turning back to Draco, "Priceless"


End file.
